A Slash Collection
by HappySlasher
Summary: This is where all the side stories I write will go. Will mostly be fluffy slash stories. Open for pairing requests.
1. When Cody Met Teddy Pt 1

Alright so from time to time I like to stray away from the other stories ya know. So here's where im gonna write all the fluffy oneshots and stuff.

CodyXTed up ahead :D following few events with young Rhodes and Dibiase.

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing like always.

* * *

><p>"We is here!" The portly blonde happily called as he and his companion strutted through the posh expensive mansion. Velvet lining the walls, glimmering glass amongst the ceiling, polished hardwood gracing the foyer and leading into all the contours of the house. An inner city palace; nearly an entire kingdom through wondrous eyes. "Looks like you got everything in place nicely too. The movers did a fantastic job!"<p>

"I will agree with you." The king of the kingdom and man of the house entered just as excited as the large man. More than definitely fit to be in control of such a prestigious domain. The man emitted success, brilliance, money. The blonde guest on the other hand was the comical, carefree, warm one. He was the lovable jester to the throne. Opposites from any other angle. "Well, your little friend there can follow the butler upstairs so he's got somewhere to be while we handle our business."

And just like that, he was whisked away by who he would consider to be the faithful servant of the king, possibly the caretaker. Looking back he saw the two men behind them beginning to chat about important matters. Maybe his first analysis wasn't completely accurate. Instead of jester, royal advisor came to mind. He then turned back to give undivided attention to the mystifying path that the caretaker was leading him on. The castle was simply amazing. Soon he was snapped away from the scene when he was lead into a room. Not just any room, this was- in all essence of the words- toy town. Any child's dream room. A play palace especially made for the youthful. He bit his lip, overjoyed and bursting until his eyes fell onto the only other occupant in the area besides himself.

He gaped. Forever he was a traveling crusader, a wandering knight, a weary passerby but as he looked across the room to meet bright blue eyes he knew he had found reason to stop his journey. The blonde beauty awaited him; his princess, his mistress, his damsel in distress. He kneeled and offered up his hand only getting a laugh. The laugh of an angel. He rose and sighed lovingly as the offering was taken up, empty air being replaced with soft, gentle palm. "M-my name's Cody." Another bright angelic chuckle got to him. Yes, there was no doubt this knave now knew what he wanted. What he'd spend his life longing for. It was all before him as he stared longingly, awaiting a clear reply.

"Hi. I'm Ted."

(0.0)

"Hi, Mr. Dibiase." Cody bounced energetically as he and his father entered the kingdom he had trodden around many times within the years. It became as his own, contrasting in his memory of the first time he had journeyed to this very place. Curiosity now replaced with confidence; confidence he wore as he looked up at the trusting king. Cody could only wonder if the man knew his true intentions. He was a foreign seemingly harmless knave but he would take the king's everything by storm. His heart was set on it.

"Hey, baby Rhodes. You know where he is." The king waved the young one away and coaxed his advisor away with him.

That didn't faze him. He wanted his prize and he was a warrior willing to take it. Cody hopped up the stairs in his Sunday best. His blue overalls, white short sleeve undershirt, and red bow tie matching his childish mood. He was feeling good. Never was he more elated than when he was at this point; on his way to the room. He reached the door in record time and burst in, getting his friend's attention. "Hello, Teddy!"

His princess was lounging on his stomach, playing with his race cars in his shorts and big t-shirt. Ted sat up quickly from his spot as he noticed the boy three years his junior running towards him, getting knocked back with his back to the carpet from the force of the collision. He laughed as Cody snuggled their cheeks together like a puppy. "Cody! You have to be more careful or you'll hurt me!" He laughed more but it slowly stopped as he saw the sadness on his little friend's face.

Oh no! He did want to hurt his princess. What kind of knight harms his love? "I-I'm sorry, Teddy! I didnt mean to! I was just so excited to see you."

Ted only laughed again and sat up, Cody falling into his lap. "I'm excited to see you too but you gotta learn to be cool."

"Cool. Right." Cody pumped his fist determinedly. His next lesson. Everytime his princess spoke, he knew he must drink it and love every word. Ted wouldn't lead him astray. "Gotta be cool!"

Ted laughed again. "Maybe you should try bring cute instead."

Cody nodded and pumped his fist again. "Fine then! Gotta be cute!" he poked his lip out, focused on the task at hand.

Ted pinched the small cheeks. "Perfect. You're doing a bang up job." He smiled happily and kissed the brunette on the forehead before raising to his feet.

He was mystified by the sudden small gesture. Walking on air as he jumped to his feet as well. He touched his forehead. Yes, his princess was warming up to him. "So what you wanna do today, Teddy?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but we always do what I wanna do. What do you wanna do?"

Cody bounced joyously at the question. He knew exactly what he wanted to play. "Let's play 'save the princess'!"

Ted blinked a few times, "But, there's no princess Codes."

He poked his lips out and was about to cry."But...but...I really wanna play..."

Ted quickly hugged him. "No, don't cry. Daddy bought me a lot of costumes but I don't have any princess dresses. It's not like I have sisters..." He backed away and shyly rubbed his arm, sighing as he thought. "Look, I'll be the princess and you can save me."

"But a princess is supposed to be pretty with make up and stuff like in the games and movies." Cody pouted longingly at his princess. He didn't mean that Ted wasn't already the perfect princess with out those things but he was just wondering how far Ted was willing to take this. He yipped triumphantly as the young Dibiase guided him to the bathroom.

Ted sat Cody on the toilet lid and climbed onto the porcelain sink. "Now you stay put until I'm finished. Don't you dare peak or all bets are off and I swear I'll never play with you again!" Ted's voice was playful, demanding, and nervous all in one and Cody just greeted that with eager anticipation.

He swung his feet back and forth over the seat and every so often he'd catch a glimpse towards his playmate; his princess applying the make up as if he'd done this many times before already. The idea made Cody laugh. Why would he need to put anything over that lovely face? He came back as a voice called him.

"What's so funny, Cody?" He looked up at the princess, assuming he was done but the blondes back was still to him. "You saw it already, didn't you?" Cody stood to his feet shocked at the accusation and began to climb. "I knew this was stupid! I'm never ever playing with you again!"

"No! I didn't see it, I swear!" Cody climbed up the porcelain sink beside Ted, grabbing his wrist as the blonde tried to rub the applied make up away.

"Yes you did! I look stupid!" Ted turned away from Cody and hid his face in his hands.

Cody sadly dropped his head. "Please Ted, I didn't get to see. Honest I didnt." Cody was releaved when moments later, Ted dropped his hands and slowly turned to his friend bashfully with a pout. Cody gasped.

When Cody didn't say anything Ted turned away again, his cheeks a fiery red from both the blush he applied and the one Cody's gaze supplied. "See, I look-"

"Beautiful..." Cody panted out almost dreamily. The Dibiase princess' head snapped around in shock at the words. The image was stuck in Cody's head now. His charming princess was, If possible, even more gorgeous. He had successfully painted his face without looking like a clown. Ted had sampled a light amount of sparkly pink eye shadow over his naturally fluttering lashes that sat against his cheek bones when they were closed. His rosy cheeks, no doubt inherited from the king himself, were powdered smoothly with just enough blush to make you pay attention to them as they rose were a smile to appear. That lastly drew him to the puffy pouty lips that teased him as they sparkled with a lightly glossy sheen of lip gloss. Ted was ..."So pretty!" Cody began to lead the older boy off the sink. "Now c'mon, Teddy! Come be my princess and let me take you away from here!" The words had more than one meaning Cody knew.

Reaching the for now kingdom, Ted went in his costume chest and gave his friends the props he needed: a sword, a shield, and a helmet from his toy set of armor. As Cody put himself together, Ted reached in his chest and pulled from it a cape and a crown. Closest thing he had to a princess was a prince so he figured that would work. Cody was nostalgic about all of this and helped anyway he could to quickly get Ted in position; inside the playhouse on the bed. There, Ted was to pretend to be sleep until Cody pushed in. As the young kid did so he gasped. "Oh my! Tis a fair maiden, who needs my help!"

Ted broke character and sat up, "Wait...what's a maiden?"

"I don't know. They just say it all the time on movies and stuff." Cody said curiously.

"Oh. Okay." Ted lied back down and Cody cleared his throat.

"If the legends are true, then there is only one way to save this lovely princess," Cody put his sword and shield down and leaned over onto the bed. Now was his big scene. He licked his suddenly dry and needy lips and leaned in close to his princess, breathing slowly. Now to seal the deal.

"Cody! Son, its time to go!" Ted opened his eyes and tried to sit up, jolting from the unsuspected call, bumping foreheads with Cody causing them both to draw back and massage their hurt front. Dang it! Cody inwardly threw a tantrum to his father, always coming in at the most crucial moments. Cody looked into Ted's face and smiled. He waved and gave a loving hug before walking down to his father. They descended the stairs and while he turned to wave back, his princess winked at him. He melted. Oh yes, he'd take the princess by storm one day and one day soon.

(0.0)

"Let's run through this again." Cody giggled as he looked to his love. Ted sighed. It was a sigh of distress but to Cody it was the most beautiful thing to touch his ears- besides one of the thunderous laughs that the kid could bring.

"Cody, I'm not doing this man." Ted threw the script to the side and lied back on his bed. The pure action alone having a bit of a toll on him but he suppressed it and jumped on the silken sheets as well, lying beside the princess.

"Aww, c'mon Teddy. It'll be fun. You love Romeo and Juliet and it was your idea for us to try out for this play in the first place. I mean we both got a part!"

"But yours isn't Juliet!" Ted threw a pillow at Cody and Cody, being the knight he was, grabbed it and slid it under his head smoothly. He had bumped up from knave when the king said the special words, "You're welcome here anytime." He was granted access to the kingdom whenever he pleased and he was knighted with such honor. But that wasn't his number one priority right now.

"Well no it isn't but I'm Romeo so I don't see the problem." Cody laughed. He actually knew all too well what the 'problem' was. The famous scene in the play, the one they were just running through; When the two would finally connect.

"I told dad I had the lead role in the play and now he's gonna be so upset." Ted flopped over onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He stared for a moment and let out a aggravated grunt before throwing his hands over his eyes.

"Well you weren't lying." Cody smiled. It was always so cute how the boy made some things so extreme. His love could do this. It wasn't like the task could be hard. He was blood of royalty after all so he more than definitely was able to play this prestigious role well. He was the privileged princess that was Juliet. All the knight had to do this time around was masquerade as a higher point of authority such as Romeo. As he watched the resting princess he figured now would be a good time as any to try it out. "You're worried about something else with this, aren't you?"

Ted blushed and sat up, "Of course I am! I mean we have to...you know..." He rolled his eyes when Cody's face didn't seem to get it."The whole kiss scene thingy...It's kinda awkward not knowing what you're doing and stuff..."

All was calm and quiet in the room until bold became of the brunette. He scooted over to the beautiful blonde and looked him dead in the eyes. "Then how about we learn?" He fluttered his eyes close and leaned forward.

"Cody what are you doing?" Ted inwardly gasped but didn't move when the younger's lips were a hair lengths away. He impulsively closed his eyes and gulped, a deeper blush creeping across his face. Cody nearly melted when he finally got a small taste at Ted's soft bottom lip

"Cmon son, dinner's calling us!" It seemed that a small taste was all he was going to get for jumped and shoved his friend away, the door unlocking only seconds later. The advisor to the king stepped in and smiled to the both of them and Cody smiled back. No, this wasn't a happy smile; more of a grin and bare it one. Maybe he was over stepping his boundaries but gosh he wanted this. He could only stand and turn to the still flustered princess. He smiled as he thought about what could've happened but that only had him excited for the next time he'd get his chance. "Alright little Dibiase, Cody will see you later. Maybe tomorrow you can have rehearsal at my house, huh?"

Ted only nodded, his focus never leaving Cody. Sure he wanted to send a message but perhaps he came on too strong, Cody thought. His smile dropped and he nodded back. His dad left first and just as he reached the door he heard Ted call to him. "Next time let's lock the door when we rehearse." Ted laughed uneasily as he looked to his lap. The knight almost jumped with exuberance but instead he grinned widely and waved his good bye to his princess, closing the door. He was one step closer to owning the kingdom now and one step deeper in his love's heart. Maybe it was possible that he was growing on the royalty now.

* * *

><p>TBC!<p> 


	2. Just the Way you Are

Just the way you are (Cena/Orton)

A looooong time ago someone asked me to do this one...im sorry im slow. Real short. Bruno Mars- Just the way you are

* * *

><p>Randy Orton. The man was drop dead gorgeous and everyone knew it. John couldn't help but replay that fact in his mind as he watched his best friend getting ready for his date. Naturally, John didn't approve of the lady taking away his best friend but there was more to it. The strong man may not have wanted to admit it but he was crushing hard on the tan toned friend. Had been forever. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was how there was this twinkle in Randy's eyes that made the stars look like they weren't shinning. Maybe it was how perfectly kempt his hair was without him trying. John just couldn't tell but he was struck. Randy was beautiful and John made sure he was reminded of that every day. Strangely he didn't believe him. Randy was rather modest. Something else attractive about him never the less. It amazed John how Randy didn't see himself with the same light; especially in moments like these.<p>

"Do I look okay?" The nervous question only made John sadly smile up at the other. Here he was standing in front of the mirror in an Armani suit wearing black spit shined shoes and diamond studs, and he had the nerve to ask that. Randy waited for an answer and smiled when he didn't get one. John's heart melted. Everything about that smile screamed for attention. Those beautiful lips. He would kiss them all day if Randy would let him. He gave a dimpled grin up at his suit clad buddy and mouthed 'Wow' causing Randy to laugh reluctantly. He knew Randy hated that laugh but it was so lovely. The man was beautiful in every way. He was drawn back from his thoughts when Randy's smile dropped. "Seriously, how do i look? I mean, do I look professional and stuff? Sam says I need to grow up if I want to be with her so I have to make sure that everything about me is perfect tonight. What should I..."

Cena's jaw clenched and he had to drown out the rest of what Randy said. Not because he didn't care but more that he didn't want to listen. This was why he knew he was right for Randy. He'd treat him good. He knew he would never ask Randy to change anything about him. If he wanted to be perfect he should just stay the same. Period. Anyone who didn't see that, was not worth the Adonis' time! One day he'd steal the man away on a steel horse and make him realize that but until then...He flashed Randy the brightest smile he could muster

"Rands, you're amazing just the way you are."


	3. A Part of Your World

I loved the walkout a few weeks back. The whole concept was amusing ya know. well John and Randy werent there. Where could they have been...hmmmmm

* * *

><p>"You think they'll notice?"<p>

"Of course not."

"But-"

"They won't notice. Now c'mon."

Randy and John sneaked back as the rest of the rosters walked down to the ring for the obvious votes of 'no confidence'. The two figured that now was a good time as any to do what John had been hoping for since they arrived; to see Randy's little girl. It seemed Sam had let him take her for a little while as she rested in the Orton RV. John just wanted to play with the youngest Orton girl and see how big she got but she always got so shy around Cena when they were backstage and someone else was about- whether it be other superstars or camera-men. So right now was the most perfect time to engage the visit. They crept into Randy's locker room and Randy seated his friend before slowly sneaking away.

"I'll be right back."

John waited in turn and when Randy returned he was overly enthusiastic with his dash to his goddaughter. He smiled widely at the happy laughter that jumped from her throat when he grabbed her and glided her through the air making airplane noises. Randy had to try to stifle his chuckles as well and soon he took a seat on the sofa. John caught the action and went to plop down too. "Prepare for landing!" He called and fell onto the sofa with enough restraint to be lying with his head in Randy's lap and Alanna sitting on his stomach.

"My, my. It seems you crashed rather than landed," Randy smirked down at John. He leaned over and kissed his little girl on the forehead before taking a pillow next to him and pushing it over John's head. The large man flailed a little and went motionless. After a moment Alanna just lied on the pillow and Cena's laughs were met with Randy's louder ones. Papa Orton grabbed his daughter and John removed the pillow before sitting up. Then trio sat and played for a while longer until the youngest got drowsy and fell into a coma.

Idly, John toyed with her ponytails, "It's gotta be fun, huh?"

Randy looked up from biting his short nails. "What?"

"Being a father, I mean." John smiled a bit sadly down at the child. "It's gotta be really fun, right?"

Randy confidently beat his chest. "Oh yeah! It's a lot of work but it makes you proud." He smirked at his daughter and scooped her sleep body into his lap, moving to her spot in the middle of both men. Absently he placed an arm around John's shoulder. "Don't worry my child, one day you will face the excitement of parenthood."

John smiled for a moment then it quickly faded. "Who knows? I mean you can say that Rands but I'm in my thirties already. I don't have too much time before I'm too old for a kid!" He joked but the statement was far more serious than he was letting on.

Randy could sense that. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're as strong as an ox and correct me if I'm wrong but it's like you get more energy and much goofier with age. You still have plenty of time." He laughed and John smiled up at him.

"Whatever man," Cena shoved him. His best friend always knew what to say to cheer him up. That was why he loved talking to him on issues like this- the issues he couldn't even talk about with his wife. She was a sweet girl but she was far too straightforward with him. As grown as he was, he wanted to be spoon-fed sometimes and Orton knew when those more sensitive times were. He noticed Randy looking at him questioningly and he realized he was staring, turning away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Sorry about that. Kinda zoned out you know...in thought I mean."

He wasn't surprised when Randy rubbed his arm soothingly with his freehand. "Oh John, I know you don't believe it but I promise you; you'll be a wonderful father one day." He gazed off. "I see you with a strapping little boy or maybe...yeah a little girl. You'll be so gentle with her instead of how you're kind of gritty in the ring. She'll love being with you and want to be around you twenty-four-seven. I can see it, Cena." Randy finished still in his daze until he looked down at John who was really more so fiddling with the ends of his shirt.

"Yeah, that sounds accurate...for YOU." John laughed uneasily. "I just can't see me in your kind of world." He waited for an answer, a laugh, something but when he didn't hear anything he turned his head up, Randy only a hair-lengths away and grey eyes piercing through him.

"But I want you in my world."

The words were so soft, gentle yet forceful it caused chills down the older's spine. The tension was too thick to avoid and it happened too fast for either to understand how or when it happened. They were kissing. Plain and simple. Only when they broke apart from hearing the locker room door being opened did they comprehend what they were doing or just had did.

"What you boys up to in here?" Sam laughed as she walked over and took the sleeping child from a flushed Randy's lap. She leaned down and pecked her husband's cheek and smiled at John. "Stealing my husband and daughter again, Cena? I swear you're trying to replace me!" She joked and went over to hug him. "Just kidding, hunny. I'm gonna go tuck her in and get him ready for the next show so we'll catch you later Johnny." She kissed his cheek as well and began to leave. With one last lingering glance between friends, Randy hugged John tightly and left.

John didn't even have time to think before the other superstars flooded in with their own loud conversations and chatter, recollecting the crowd's reaction to their little "Walk Out". John was so left out and he sat there thinking. He didn't feel like this was where he belonged in that moment. He felt like maybe he should've followed the Ortons. Right now, he would kill go be a part of their world.


	4. Warning

I always wanted to try and write Chris/Rock because its always been up there ya know. so here's a little somethin i came up with...

* * *

><p>I want you.<p>

The words swam in Chris's head as he caught up with Cena. John had come to him after his bands most recent concert in Boston. Earlier they had just talked about his time on the road and every gig he played. Then they were on Raw's story lines and eventually John's feud for Mania.

"I think it's a little lengthy but I want to do this, you know. It seems like we can really tear the house down with this one."

"So what's the problem? You seem a little jittery there, champ. Rocky not cooperating?" Chris laughed on the outside but he knew what was bothering the West Newberry man. John was a very good looking guy. He was at the top of the ladder, had a good heart, no real enemies but no real friends in that locker room, and most of all he was handsome. His biceps, his dimples, his bountiful backside; John had reason to worry and Chris just couldn't find the heart to warn him.

"Well, I mean he's good. He's the Rock and all but I don't know...its like when he looks at me his eyes they just..." John had a blush spread like wild fire over his cheeks as he fidgeted around in his seat. He tugged downwards subconsciously at the ends of his big red T-shirt and kept his gaze low.

Chris didn't even need to hear the rest. He knew what John was about to say. It was the same thing he was telling Edge all those years ago when he himself had to work with Dwayne. At first it seemed like a big step for him and the entire WWF; like the epicness that was about to ensue between Chris Jericho and The Rock would be talked about for generations to come. How wrong he was. On the outside everything was right on track. Rocky was the exciting charismatic superstar they all made him of to be but behind closed doors...

"Its going to be a great match and we've been practicing a lot but he's really...grabby." John coughed out embarrassingly. "Like the other day; he rolled me up for a schoolboy right, an when I broke the pin my shorts were unzipped and his hand was right over...well Uh..." John couldn't finish his thought without stopping to turn a new shade of red and pulling his shirt.

Chris wanted to assure the younger man that it was all just coincidence but he just couldn't. He didn't want to give John the spoon-fed lie he had eaten. What kind of person would he be to lead John into this blindly? He hated that Stephanie did that to him and he didn't want to be the hypocrite he perceived others to be. Then again...sometimes it's so much harder just to get it out.

"You know, John. Don't think about it too much. Just...just go with it and remember that this is all business; don't let things get to you." He offered a smile as masked as possible and met the dimpled grin he knew that was awaiting his suggestion.

"You know Chris, you always know what to say." John tipped his hat like the sweetheart he was and took his leave to join the company of his company (the other superstars that is to say).

:::

"Jericho, right?" Chris turned on his heels, his wavy blonde tresses cascading and framing his young face. He smirked.

"Yeah, and what's it to you junior?"

Dwayne simply smiled as big as he could. "You know, the Rock likes a little spunk so I'll tell you what; here's a key." He presented the object and stuffed them in the front of Chris's tights before winking and sauntering off. "I'll see you in two."

Jericho let loose the breath he was holding and reached for the keys. He looked them over and sighed. Maybe this- all the accidental grabs, the unnoticed surface signs, and words- would all come to a head if he went up to the room. So he did just that, anticipation killing him. As he reached the door frame he was quickly snatched into the dimly lit room and tied up; all his senses failing except his hearing.

"I want you."

* * *

><p>Short and simple right. (anyone notice every story so far has has Cena in it? XD I'll keep him out the next chapter...maybe)<p> 


	5. Chance

Some will not like this...

* * *

><p>He couldn't do this any longer. He just couldn't. He was far too wrapped up in his feelings to get out. He found no way to rid himself of his feelings for his youthful love.<p>

It all seemed so innocent at first, the way he could spend time with him and have fun. The way he could smile at him without wanting anything in exchange but now after all these suppressed years he was caving in.

Sick. By societies standards he was the scum of the earth for his feelings and deserved to be persecuted at the stake. He was sick. There was no helping it, though. There certainly wouldn't be any change in him. He was never one to care about society anyhow. Long since his younger days did he just not care. His daddy taught him that. Surely the man would be proud to hear that his son remembered and yet there stands contradiction in that statement- his father would be just as disgusted were he to know the truth.

His wife would be too. She would be mortified and that's putting it lightly. But what could he tell her anyways? 'Sorry honey, our marriage was just a cover up after all. Oops.' That more than likely wouldn't go down too swimmingly now would it?

The only people he had confided in were his two best friends and even they were a bit taken back- not judgmental, just taken back. They didn't have the necessary guidance either, however.

So here he was, tearing himself to pieces. Nearly thirty and he had two choices; either come out and give up everything or lie down and suppress it for another almost thirty years.

He contemplated this as a figure slipped into the hotel room where he sat. Looking up into worried eyes he put on a bright lively smile, contrasting between his dark tired eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ted smiled up and stood to his feet. As he approached his other occupant he realized that maybe it was worth it to just take that chance. Putting his mind at ease. Being happy for once. It was worth it and It was now or never. He gazed into eyes much like his own in hue and placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder. "I have something to tell you, Brett."

* * *

><p>Introspective look at the Dibiasse Posse leader's brain... Dibicest is weird, ya know<p> 


	6. Forgiving a Sinner

Short Evan and Punk story. :) i just saw them hangin out together the Raw Evan came back from suspension for some..._foreign_ substances *cough cough*

So give it a try!

* * *

><p>Punk was sitting in his locker room, overzealous at his telling-off of John Laurinitus. The man was a bore truly and it was so entertaining that he would deny it. The audience must've died watching him every week. He worked for the corporate man and couldn't even listen to him much less watch him on a weekly frequency. The guy was a joke and he couldn't wait until his run ended and creative let him sink back into obscurity- giving command into the hands of Vince. The man always came back in control anyway. He swore that Vince would keep the company even when he was lying on his deathbed, falling in and out of commas. He'd still be more entertaining than any GM.<p>

"Excuse me! Who was in my locker room!" He raised an eyebrow as he saw Vickie run by his door screaming her head off. He stifled a laugh as she continued a rant of how someone took her "Cougar" necklace. As he saw the impending danger diminish he chuckled to himself. He stood corrected: Vickie was definitely more entertaining.

Just in that moment he heard a knock on his door. "Hello hello." He smirked at the unsure greeting from the door. Standing up, Punk began to stuff his belongings in his bag, his back facing the intruder.

"So if it isn't little Evan Bourne back from rehab." Evan began to approach him rather shyly and looked on him expectantly. Punk raised his brow and looked around. "What?" When Evan didn't answer he went back to stuffing his bag until he heard a cough behind him. Punk turned and looked to the smaller who in turn was still watching him awkwardly. "What is it Evan? What exactly do you want?"

Evan paused and sighed. "Can you say something?"

"Say something? Are you seri-alright look," Punk calmed himself to actually speak without being so aggressive towards the younger man. He rubbed his stubble and nibbled on his lip ring. "What do you WANT me to say? Welcome back? Good to see you? Because you can EXPECT me to say how I'm disappointed in you. Not just because of the things you did to yourself- what you put in your body- no, but the things you did to me. I stuck my neck out for you to get those titles. You screwed me over kid and no one screws over CM Punk. I didn't let Vince do it. I didn't let John Laurinitus do it. I didn't let John Cena do it. Evan, I'm not letting some brat do it. It's already hard for me to get my hands on this belt as it is. Now..." He sternly crossed his arms and watched Evan shuffle from one foot to the other in his stance.

"Punk listen I'm s-" Evan was stopped when he saw Punk raise his hand.

"Don't even start with the weak drawn out apology. I'm not going to just forgive you like that. We're not going to hug and live happily ever after. Don't start with me. Try again." The straightedge savior motioned forward with his hands.

Evan nervously scratched his head and cleared his throat. "I Uh..."

"Ok," Punk dropped his hands to his side and started laughing a little irritated. "What did you come in here for? WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"  
>He stayed in the young highflyer's face and scanned it, noticing some few tears welling up. He shrugged and turned back to stuffing his almost full bag. "And you've got nothing else to say. You know what-"<p>

"Stop it," Evan shot back angrily, the sudden malice surprising the other. "Ive got plenty to say. First off, you need to learn to shut up and let someone else talk. Secondly, I'm a grown man, Punk. I'm a flippin' grown man." He saw the way Punk searched his face, took in the words, and looked away; his eyes turning to slits. "Oh? Did you forget that? Did you forget that like everyone else does! Of course you did! Yeah, I made a mistake like any other person does but don't put on this front like you're my father. Don't belittle me like you're my big brother. Punk," Evan walked closer and grabbed the superstar's bandaged hands in his own. "…you're my boyfriend." He and Punk kept gazes for what seemed like forever until the Chicago- native smiled.

"Like a father huh?" Punk slowly closed his eyes and smirked wider. "Maybe you should call me daddy." he thoughtfully scratched his beard.

Evan slapped Punk hard across the chest and rolled his eyes. "Did you hear anything I said?" He pouted.

Punk just chuckled and pulled his tiny love in for a hug. "You're feisty you know, that?" He kissed the top of his head and snuggled into him. "That's the only reason I'm still staying with you."

"So," Evan nuzzled close to his boyfriend, "You forgive me?"

"Welcome back."

Punk simply let out a gruff laugh as he walked to the door, his promo beckoning him.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Hate it? Need it be tweaked? Review please! :D<p> 


	7. Burying the Hatchet: Not always Easy

Burying the Hatchet; Not Always Easy...

* * *

><p>"I know why you act the way you do. Yeah, I know the truth. You're so straight edge because your father… was an alcoholic!"<p>

Zack threw his head back with laughter as he watched the man on the screen cut his promo. He wasn't serious like Chris but he aspired to be as great as him as far as sensational segments.

He had been watching after the whole scene with him and Eve. Creative really played him for an ignorantly naive ring-rat. It was all well however because he'd still be in a main event for Mania. But that was weeks away. For now he was focused on one thing.

When the WWE higher-ups decided on throwing he and Cena together they became real brothers on the road. There were many good times and even more so there were better talks. A drunken conversation replayed in his head and it was his motive for this task.

_"M- my one regret?" John giggled from the intoxication and lied all over Ryder. "Let me see. I - I sink It waths that I never g-got wisth HBK when I had the chance." He laughed hysterically before whispering lowly in Zack's ear. "I mean I always wanted to at least kiss him, you know?"_

_Zack grinned at Cena - not nearly as wasted- and dually noted the information. "Well Johnny bro since you helped me I think I can help you."_

So here he was. Of course Cena wouldn't remember he said any of that but Zack vowed he'd try to accomplish this since he owed John a solid. And with Wrestlemania around the horizon, and the show-stopper present, things had only been made so much easier.

"Alrighty then. You have a good evening too. See you around then, baby boy."

Zack readied himself. He'd been waiting for Shawn to begin to approach the lockers. The man surely took his sweet time though. So he watched from a crack in the door and right when Shawn passed it, he snapped out and pulled him in.

"What the-? Help! Help! I'm being Legend-napped!" The Hall-of-Famer flailed around viciously before Ryder covered his mouth with his hand and shushed him.

"No listen, it's just me broski. I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I just need a favor please!" Zack lowered his tone to a near whisper. "It's for Cena!"

Shawn finally stopped his movement at the mention of his former tag partner. He lowered Zack's hand. "What's this about John-boy?"

"All I need is a little favor. You see he told me something a while ago and I really want to do this for him but I need your help." Seeing he had the attention of his captive, the broski booter continued, "I need you to kind of...you know...give him a little piece of the Heartbreak Kid if you catch my drift." That comment was met with a quick punch in the jaw.

"How dare you! Assume me some kind of trollop or something! And isn't John seeing Rocky or somebody?"

Zack waved his hands around defensively, hoping he didn't get any more bodily harm done unto him. "I don't mean you have to sleep with him or anything! Just please! He..." He sighed. "He's had a crush on you forever and all he wants is just a chance- one small chance- to be with you. Something as simple as a kiss to satiate his feelings." Zack fell to his hands and knees and bowed his head. "Please that's all I ask."

There was silence. Contemplation. Decision.

"Alright," Shawn sighed, "But only because I love that dimpled idiot."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That's totally sick bro! You don't know how much this means to me, Michaels!" Zack reached up from his kneeling and hugged Shawn around the waist.

"Hey, calm down son!" Shawn warned.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

A gasp was heard around the door and both men stopped their moment to turn. Shawn smiled nervously and Zack's face fell.

"Oh..."

"No John, it's not-"

"I guess we're even," Cena laughed brokenly. "I stole your crush…" His lip began to quiver and he twisted his cap in his hands. "… and now you've stolen mine!" Cena burst into tears and ran out the room.

Zack rushed from off the floor after him, "No Cena! It's not what it looks like bro!"

"Well," Shawn waited and slid to the floor. He began humming his theme to himself and pulled out his phone. "I better tweet this. Fans kill for it." He took a moment before smirking and reciting as he typed. "Looks..like the... Heartbreak Kid...still has it."

Triumphantly, he strutted out the locker room. The road to Wresltemania sure was strange.


	8. Losing Him in a Life Changing Match

Losing Him in a Life Changing Match

* * *

><p>Dwayne Johnson was always electrifying. His parents knew it. His family knew it. His friends knew it. He knew it and to put it into perspective the world knew it from the time he entered the place. Born to be bright. That was just how he was.<p>

And just like everyone else John loved him for it.

The only problem was that he hated The Rock. The loud obnoxious and overly judgmental side of Dwayne. The side that made people keep their distance. The side that made his marriage end prematurely. The side that kept John at constant feud with him.

Everyone knew John loved the Samoan native overall however- it being no big secret.

Vince was a cruel person to exploit that fact. When word spread around the locker room, there was no doubt in the boss' mind that the man would take the job. Only an idiot would refuse that promotional idea.

John was no idiot so he took the ball to run with even through all the complications he knew he'd be dealt. Just for a glimpse of the moments where he'd get to see the one he loved.

Dwayne.

To have those moments where the cameras were prohibited and the people gone. Where the trunks come off and the lights go down. Where the ring gets put away and The Rock gets taken home with the crowd. Leaving Dwayne. His Dwayne.

Some nights Dwayne would take him out to dinner or to a movie. Some nights Dwayne could fall asleep on his lap, exhausted from all the work he put in to the business.

Cena sighed into the comforting chest pillowing his head and looked away from his thoughts to the man resting just above him. He knew the man was sleeping but he had something on his mind. Something a little more like emotional output not in need of input. "Wrestlemania is coming a little fast you know. And the guys think..." He bit his lip and swallowed his proverbial pride. "We should start laying the stuff on thick. I'll admit it now, Rocky is number one on that mic and some things he says- things he does is just... I mean it just hits home." There was so much to say. John traced small circles in his shirt and closed his eyes. How to say it? "I just don't want what we say out there to change this. I don't want it to change who you are when no one else is looking- when it's just you and I."

"Who says I'll let it?"

Cena nearly jumped from his spot on the bed. "D-Dwayne I thought you were still sleep. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, man." John finally calmed when a finger was placed on his lips from the man beginning to sit up.

"Shh shh shhh. Don't talk. Just listen." The Samoan pulled his paler lover in close to his chest. Close to his heart. "Do you hear that?" He let John's ear get keen to the sound. "My heartbeat? It doesn't change, does it? It can speed up and it can- heaven forbid- slow down but at the end of the day…at the end of the day Johnny it'll always have the same rhythm." Punctuation was added with the small beating of his chest to the pattern. "I have already told you how I feel. Time and time again. No matter what The Rock may say out there, I already told you the pace of my heartbeat. Ever constant. Never changing. That's what we are. Cena, it's just you and me."

John took firm grasp in Dwayne's hands and looked into his eyes- the divide between the two-sided man. They never changed either, only temporarily hidden behind black shades. So full of raw emotion now. So full of love. It only made John smile with reassurance. Hugging Dwayne was all he could do to keep from crying in relief. "Promise me. No matter who wins...promise it won't change us."

"I promise," Dwayne cleared his throat and held John in a stronghold. "Nothing will change. Nothing…now off to bed with you." He patted John's legs and motioned for him to get nice and comfy on his chest once more. "We got a big week ahead of us, Dimples."

"Surely," John lied back down, more settled and dimples prominent, "surely we do, Dwayne."

* * *

><p>So I do like Dwayne and John :) Had to write it and i know the big show is done but im late XD<p>

On another note: It will take some time before i get the other stories going again. My internet just got back up so i will be moving very cautiously slow.


	9. A Risk Worth Taking

A Risk Worth Taking

* * *

><p>Phil paced the halls back and forth rather frantically. "Oh Chris you better be alright..." He couldn't believe his husband went through with this. He understood pride in performance. Seriously. But this was unbelievable. Finally the doctor arrived in he waiting room. Phil rushed over to him. "How is he doc?"<p>

The doctor simply directed his hands to the room and gave Phil the right-away. "He will see you now."

He didn't need anymore than that and so he dashed to the room, his mind racing a million miles per second. Within minutes he was at the door, cautiously twisting the knob- one, to keep from disturbing the occupants and two, to give his heart a little time to relax. He finally heard the lock shift open and he nudged the door to hear...

Laughing. Loud, boisterous, lively laughter on the other side.

Chris was propped up in the hospital gurney with a little more than distressed nurse by his side. She seemed to be trying to bandage up his abdominal area but the superstar was too active to allow her to do her job. Clearing his throat, Phil entered fully and eased to his husband's side. Immediately the nurse sensed his presence and allowed them to have some privacy. Their matching wedding bands hinted her of their intimate union. She closed the curtain followed by the door.

Chris's smirk almost made Phil's worry melt away but he kept his stoic expression and sat at the edge of the gurney. "Smile much?" Chris sat up and laughed. He didn't get any type of reaction so he scooted closer to his love. "Oh get over it. We just tore the roof off the arena in Miami only hours ago and you walked out the champ. What on Earth could have you down?"

"...Why didn't you tell me?"

Jericho snorted and relaxed on his pillow. "Because you wouldn't have wanted to go through with the match had I told you, of course."

"Well that's selfish," Phil began to raise his voice. His eyes fell on Chris with a tad bit of malice but Jericho's humorous demeanor was unwavering.

"Probably so." Chris stretched. "But then...under that same token you'd have been selfish if I had told you."

"No, no, no, no," Punk jumped. "Don't give me that! Stop being a clown for once and be a sensible person, would you?"

Chris's smile turned to an amused sneer and he looked at the opposite wall. "Why should I change myself for anybody, huh? Would you?" He toyed with his wedding ring. "I can recall a man who wouldn't take a toast to our happy union at the reception because he wouldn't change who he was."

"You know this is different, Chris." Phil sighed and leaned on his elbows.

"How is this any different from you?"

"Because I'm not pregnant!" The truth angrily flew out loud enough for the while floor to hear. There was an eerie moment of silence before Chris began laughing. He laughed loudly too. "And just what the heck is so funny?"

"Well sweetheart," Chris eased himself over to the second city saint and hugged him around the waist, "Since I'm only a week pregnant, it wasn't that big of a risk that I'd harm the baby."

"One week, one month- it doesn't matter. You could've had a little more concern for our child's well being." Phil was still pretty adamant but Jericho's touch was feeling too good to resist. He leaned over to look at the blonde and before he could say anything more his lips were taken in a sweet kiss.

Chris smiled and lied on Phil's shoulder. "The baby is fine. That's the first thing I checked after the match. The EMT cleared me before the match and I made sure to check if out baby was okay after. I'm not always inconsiderate."

Phil patted the blonde and teased a strand of hair. "I know…I know." He initiated the kiss this time. One was placed on his mouth the other his stomach. "You blondes are so troublesome. I don't know how I let you talk me into marrying you and getting you to this point and-"

"And making you the happiest most entertained man on the planet." Chris snuggled back into his pillow and allowed Phil to stand to his feet. "But you already know that."

"When should I have dinner ready?" Phil sighed and grabbed his coat. He was preparing to go, his demeanor non willing to fight anymore.

Jericho smirked slyly. "No Dinner. Breakfast. They want to keep me overnight but I swear to you I'll be there before the sun comes up in the morning."

"Nothing keeps you down does it?"

"Would I be the best in the world if it did?"

Phil could do nothing but smile at his husband unable to wait for the morning after Wrestlemania.

* * *

><p>The funny part was that i did this before Wrestlemania and Punk still won :D<p> 


	10. Favorable Offer

Favorable Offer

* * *

><p>"Please please please bro! You're killing me here!"<p>

"Zack I already told you for the millionth time: NO!" Dolph rolled his eyes aggravatedly.

Zack got down on the floor and tugged at the man's boots. He was no where near shamed of begging "Please! I'll even forget about asking you to wear the cat ears I bought and stuffed in your bag under your clothes!"

"What?"

"Please Baby!"

"Zacky, NO!" Dolph threw his bags into the locker and was about to leave when he was pulled backwards by his trunks. "Let me go Zack."

"But I really want you to do this for me!"

"Zack, I have a match!"

"In ten minutes," Zack defended. "Just for one night. Please? For me?" He pulled his boyfriend into his chest and held him tight. "I promise I won't ask you again if you just do this for me one time."

He was almost at the end of his rope. Dolph pouted and ran his hands through his bleach blonde mane. "Alright..." he sighed. "Where are they?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Zack jumped with excitement. He frantically kissed Dolph all over the face, wherever his lips could reach.

"Alright calm down D-Bry. Just once and that's all." He began to slowly shimmy out of his typical "Ziggler" trunks.

"This is gonna be so sick bro! I love you! I love you!" Zack kissed his boyfriend's little surprise, handed it to him and hurried out the locker room.

Jack still couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on. He squinted at the shorter tag partner as they stood in the gorilla position. "So what am I looking at here?"

"Hm?" Dolph played innocent.

"Are you serious?" He stood in front of him and pointed from top to bottom. When Dolph didn't seem to catch on quick enough the Oklahoma boy pulled the waistband of his trunks and let it snap back on his stomach.

"AAHH! What was that for?"

"PINK TRUNKS? What's that all about?"

Dolph blushed and readjusted his gear. "I like pink is all." As Jack studied him, a smirk appeared to those country pearly whites- he knew then that his little lie was caught on to. "And just what's so funny?"

"Those for Zack?"

"No! I told you I LIKE PINK." Dolph huffed and strutted through the curtains as his music hit. 'I swear,' he thought as he stood on the turnbuckle for all and their momma to see, 'Zack better know I love him.'

* * *

><p>Just a short Zack Dolph because i love them and never tried to write it but it was just a short cute thing for a friend of mine.


	11. JOCK

#Jock

* * *

><p>"Move out of my way, Nerd!"<p>

"Make way for YOUR star football players."

There were coos as the two jocks strutted through the halls. The shorter one stopped by the locker where a group of girls were chattering. He leaned into them to get their attention. "Yes, ladies; you're staring at perfection here." He winked and got a few giggles from the girls before continuing his stride to class.

Jack pushed the shorter bleached blonde and laughed; somewhat congradulating him for making a play. The young star was really coming into his own for his rather small stature. Dolph was even more outgoing than Swagger himself.

Dolph knew this though so he didn't need some amen. He was a big boy and he had to make sure everyone knew it. He wasn't even afraid to back talk a teacher- especially with vice president, Ms. Guerrero on his side. He needed to make a name for himself and then make sure everyone knew that name.

"Dolph, look at this goof." Jack nudged his short friend and pointed at the other dirty blonde by the end of the hall.

That's when his face would drop like it always did. Thats what he didn't want people to know. He shooed Jack away "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." He bumped fists and waited till the halls were clear and he was the only person along with the other by his locker. He strutted shyly down to said boy.

What he didn't want people to know was that he wasn't really 100% jock.

"Dolphin bro, what's up?" Zack smiled as he closed his locker. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his boyfriends temple. "Since I don't have band practice, or tutoring, or any meetings- you want to walk me home today?"

Dolph simply nodded with a smile and gave in. So here it was; the school's biggest star with a...geek. Not that Zack was a complete geek, just goofy. He just couldn't get this secret out and it wasn't like he didn't like Zack enough it's just...he had a reputation and if the other guys found out there would be complications. One may say it was smart; he was way smaller than the other athletes. Who knows what they'd do. It was violating to even think about. Maybe he should've just did track or swimming- something no one cared for.

He snapped from his thoughts when he felt a hand caressing his cheek. "Baby, you okay? You seem kinda out of it."

Dolph just laughed and kissed the palms before answering. "Not really. I'm just checking my schedule for the weekend."

"Well, how's it lookin bro?"

"As clear as those baby blues of yours." Dolph grinned "Listen, how's about we do lunch in the park Saturday?" He winked to Zack's overjoyed expression.

"That's gonna be so sick! Its a date then! You know it!" Zack jumped excitedly and placed a sloppy but soft kiss on his date's cheek before heading off to class in an adrenaline filled hurry.

Dolph sighed happily but jumped when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He calmed when he saw it as Swagger however. Jack pointed him in the direction of a nearby poster. "Do you see that? Wrestling season is almost in. I think we should sign up. It'd be two times the practice but I hear that stupid Ryder dork is doing it. It'll give us a chance to get a beating on him, right?"

If his face wasn't beaming before it surely was now and Dolph eagerly scribbled his name on the sheet. So he'd be able to keep up the facade but still spend time with his boyfriend in the process. The idea was absolute perfection.

* * *

><p>Another stab at the RydZig love :)


	12. Chicago Counseling

Chicago Counseling

* * *

><p>"And so what do you think is the problem?" Phil asked as he crossed one leg over the other. He wasn't really that interested though in what is clients had to say. He was the physiatrist. HE should've been doing the talking. It was a bit contradictory sure, but he was too. A physiatrist who didn't care to listen to people's problems. Wow. Who gave him this job?<p>

John ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. "It's just...I feel like he's putting everyone else before me."

Phil clicked his pen and watched the message change on the side of it. "Why so?"

"Well. Randy's always with his ex-wife and daughter and even when we're supposed to have our alone days, he ends up canceling for them! It's like he just can't seem to pay attention to me at all!" Cena nearly screamed. When he saw no change in Phil's attention target he lied back in his chair. "Even you can't seem to give me the time of day..."

Phil kept clicking away, "...that's because you're so boring."

"Excuse me-"

"Well I'm no marriage counselor...wait...I am." Phil grinned widely. "Anyway, when you were the other 'woman', there was excitement in his life. He got to sneak around and play spy trying to go after your love. Now he has it. There's no more pretending, no playing games, nothing." He looked up from his pen, finally having gone back to the first message. "Stop being so vanilla and give him something interesting to look forward to and do it soon. Heck, he might even be cheating on you with her now."

"Heaven forbid!" Cena gasped sadly as he stood to his feet. "Am I really that boring that I'm driving him back to her?" John asked himself mostly.

"Probably. I don't know," Phil had a newfound interest in the stress ball that was on his table.

"Well he never laughs at me anymore. Maybe...alright Doc, I can fix this. But how?"

Phil shrugged and stood to his feet as he guided John to the door and began to usher him out. "Don't know. Try a threesome or something. NEXT!" he shoved John out and closed his door.

Sitting patiently, he looked on his clipboard to see his appointments. He just waited a bit longer before deciding to buzz up his assistant on the intercom system. "Josh?"

There was a few seconds, "Yes sir?"

"Are Miz and Morrison coming in?"

Seconds. "No sir."

"Did they cancel."

"No. Remember? You suggested they would be better off getting a divorce instead of saving their marriage."

Phil grinned as he recalled the memory from about two weeks ago. Honestly, Mike and John Morrison were a pretty stable couple but since they were going through a rough patch and were thinking about separating, Phil figured they may as well have, right? "Right. So who's next on my list?"

"A woman named AJ Lee. New client. Should I send her in?"

"Right away."

"Of course sir." Within seconds, a short, young, bouncy girl strolled in. She was looking a little stressed for her age, however. AJ turned and smiled as best as she could before plopping sadly onto a chair.

"Good evening, Doctor."

Phil nodded and offered his hand. "Good evening to you as well. Now what's your problem young lady?"

"Well you see," She moved around with every bit of inflection put on her words. "I have this boyfriend. Right?"

"Yeah huh. "

"And I told him I loved him. Right?"

"Yeah huh."

"And he won't say it back. Right?"

"Look if you're going to keep asking me these questions we aren't going to get anything done. What's the problem?" Phil snapped a little annoyed.

"Okay okay. Sorry. But he... I love him and he won't say it back and I'm worried that he may not-"

"Yeah. No, he doesn't love you." Phil shrugged bluntly. "If he can't say it, he must not mean it."

AJ's face dropped. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. We have studies to prove it...somewhere- but I mean he probably could never love you because you're so young and a tad bit..." He waved his hand around halfway, "dimwitted? He probably just wants to use you. He may want your money. Are you rich or something? Well I mean at my going rate, you'd have to be to afford these services right?" The relentlessness of the psychiatrist was only intensified by his rude laughter.

She began to sob as she dropped her head in her hands. "Katelyn warned me about this but I just wouldn't listen."

"Yeah...you probably should have." Phil picked at his ear and after flicking it, went to open the door. "So you go work that out with him." He motioned her out he door and sat back down.

Using his nimble fingers, he worked the intercom once again. "Hey Josh. "

"...Yes sir?"

"Don't let anyone in here that's not married again."

"Of course sir."

"And send in the next client." Seconds later a blonde and brunette came rushing in, in the heat of a vicious argument. "Hey, Hey, HEY! Heath and Justin, Shut up!" Phil broke them up and took in their confusion. He smiled afterwards, "Oh right. You're not Heath and Justin. I broke them up yesterday."

Ted and Cody crossed their arms and sat down beside one another. "Well what can I do for you?"

"TED HERE... Won't put a ring on my finger!"

"And I told you why! I can't just waste money on-"

"Oh so our love is a WASTE now is it?" Cody turned around and shoved Ted.

"Don't put your hands on me, boy!" Ted warned.

"What you gonna do about it, woman!" Cody slapped Ted hard, drawing blood from his plump lips.

Ted gasped. "You...you hit me..."

"And imagine how much worse it would hurt if I had my ring!" Cody folded his arms again and perched himself into the back of he chair.

"I hate how you play so dirty," Ted wiped his mouth. "You know I won't hit you back!"

"Why not?" Phil finally butted in. After the last little display he was feeling pretty exhilarated. "Fight back! I wanna see some chaos! Violence! Pier six brawl!" he looked between their once again confused faces. "Uh I mean- its good stress release for couples too.

Having turned away from Phil, Ted looked at Cody hesitantly. Slowly he raised his hand for a test slap once- twice against his boyfriend's face. "This doesn't feel right. My dad told me that gentlemen don't-"

And before he could ever finish, a fist came into his line of sight as Cody punched him dead in the eye. "Oooo! Now that one was bad..." Phil watched in amusement. He clapped his hands as he snickered quietly.

What came next was unexpected, making Phil gasp. Ted reared back and- with one hard punch to the chest- knocked the wind out of the brunette beside him. An all out brawl broke out then. "Yes! Yes!" Phil hopped up and down in his chair, goading on the two as they tackled, bit, scratched, and clawed for dominance over one another.

Finally it all came to an end when Cody had Ted pinned to the carpet; sitting on top of him and cocking his fist back. The blow never came strangely enough as Ted roughly pulled Cody down by his head and kissed him for all he was worth.

While he appreciated that his advice was heeded, Phil didn't want to see any of this make-out so he went to his door and waved the two out. "Alright boys. Party's over." He strode to them and kicked their side a little when hey didn't budge. "Get uuuuuupppp. I have another appointment and I don't want you staining the carpet." Somehow the couple managed their way up off the floor and stumbled out of the door.

Phil sighed laughingly and went to buzz Josh but before he could, the young assistant stormed in and lied down on the couch, never even looking at Phil. Josh tapped his finger on the back of the sofa and then angrily took his glasses off and threw them across the room. "Mathews? Is something...?"

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" Phil raised his eyebrow.

"Him."

"Who?"

Phil was almost shocked when the finger stopped its rapping and Josh sat up to face him. "Evan."

"Wait- you're dating someone?"

"No," Josh held up his hand, "I'm married."

"Ooo." Phil mused. Why didn't he know that?

Josh ran his hand through his hair. "For his sake, we have to stay secret and I understand that but he does all this reckless flirting and it makes me want to...Ugh!" The young man banged his fist against the coffee table. He sighed, "Please help me."

"Make it easy and dress up like a woman if you wanna be with him in public," Phil smiled smartly.

The receptionist glared at the man with a seriousness not for the faint of heart. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying, I'm not one of your clients; I'm not here for your BS doctoring."

Having been taken aback, Phil cleared his throat to try again. "Well...relationship is all about sacrifice but you should probably sit down and talk to him about it. It could help but no harm can be done by having it either way. Make sure he wants to protect you just as much you do him."

Josh sighed again and stood to his feet. "I guess...thank you a good evening. Oh, and your husbands waiting."

Phil saluted to his assistant once more before rushing out to the parking lot and jumping in the white longhorn limo. He glanced over to a groggy yet newspaper enthralled Bradshaw and smirked. The next question he expected.

"So whose marriage did you ruin today?"

* * *

><p>Underlying Playfied!<p> 


	13. No Matter What They Say I'm

No Matter What They Say I'm...

Only a day removed from Wrestlemania and Miz was still in a state of overwhelming confidence. He led team Johnny to victory in a clean sweep, not only making history but launching the entire company into a new era under the new management. And everyone thought he wasn't going to make it to the grandest stage of them all. Just like always he showed them.

He strutted to his locker room like the peacock he was and set camp for the evening. With no match on the card he had he liberty of sitting down and watching the wonderful world of Raw.

Time passed and near the top of the hour a passing joy-filled laugh rang through the halls. It stopped him, It chilled him, and then it made him melt all over again. Fond memories returning back. He rushed to his door and peaked out the frame when his eyes fell on the sight that made his breath hitch even still.

"A-Ri are you ready?" The techie asked more rhetorically then not. His being in constant rush affecting his people skills but Alex just did his usual bouncing around to warm up and joked about the situation- or something else completely- to himself. He rolled his neck and let out a heavy breath of determination before glancing over his shoulder. He had the feeling of eyes boring into him and his gaze fell on the lonesome spectator leaning out his room.

Alex held the stare for a mere moment before smiling that goofy smile he always had and blowing a kiss.

Miz slammed his door, outraged the rookie had the audacity to do something like that. Who was he! After all those fights they had, the whole storyline, what right did that imp have to be so flirtatious? Miz stomped at the thought and sat in his chair. The movie director chair with his name embezzled in diamonds. He paid to be comfortable. What had the rookie been doing by his door anyway? Oh right. Everyone went by his door to go out for their match. So who was he facing this time? Not that he cared.

Lord Tensai.

Miz's face dropped when he saw the guy. Alex was about to get crushed. That, he didn't want to see. Not that he cared but he didn't want to be reminded of when he used to have to job to help other superstars get over. Instead of watching, he pampered himself in the mirror all the while still listening to commentary. From what he heard Alex really sold it and his beat down was classless. He shook his head in disappointment but his ears caught on to footsteps approaching and he rushed to his door once again.

His protégée was barely holding himself up as he dragged his beaten body down the hall. His eyes were flickering between being half lidded and squeezed tight in pain. That sweet face was contorted in discomfort and red as ruby. Alex's after-match appearance. Every time Miz saw that look he wanted to give in. He wanted to play doctor and mend that broken body but like always his ego got in the way.

He leaned against his door frame and grinned madly. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged back. Mr. Confident. Now look at you."

Alex blushed with embarrassment and turned away glumly. "Mike just...just leave me alone alright...please?"

"Leave you alone? Seeing as you're not main eventing shows I have certainly done enough leaving you alone, haven't I? I mean you're no Daniel Bryan so you have no chance without me! And what makes you think you can come near my door? Go back to that NXT locker room where you never should have come out of." Miz finished off with a sinister grin. He knew he crossed the line but he couldn't hold it in. From the near tears forming in Riley's eyes, he wished he had. Alex sped-walked past him and out of sight in a heartbeat and Miz sat there momentarily before growling and slamming his door. "IDIOT!" He yelled and threw his head back against the wood. He didn't want to do that. That wasn't what he had planned to do. He just...

Turning around, Mike slid against the door and sighed. "No matter what I say I'm just not over you..."

* * *

><p>ot the idea from the song "Not Over You" by Gavin Degraw<p>

I love MizLey so i had to try it!


	14. A Model Relationship

"Dibiase it's good to see you aren't getting any more wrinkles in that ole face of yours." Dusty laughed loudly- most of his sentence being lost in translation. He never was fully understood not even by his family.

Ted Sr. just smiled at the always flamboyant and rambunctious legend. "And it's good to see you too my sweet Dusty."

"Oh don't try and woo me, daddy!" The blonde put up his hand and put on a pout that could only be described -even for his age- as cute.

"I love it when you call me daddy," Ted wiggled his eyebrows and kissed the hand before him. When Dusty gasped and yanked his hand away, he laughed that priceless laugh and strutted away.

Cody wanted to almost barf but the show of affection really was nice. In many ways he was like his father if not in appearance only. He knew he was a bit of a tease to some of the guys backstage especially the one that he knew wanted him the most. More than the dimpled Chaingang Soldier. Even more than the dominant prowler that was Randy Orton.

"So when are you going to get serious about it, pops?" Cody finally spoke up, moving away from the doorframe where he had been watching the whole thing play out.

Dusty chuckled and walked over to his boy with his hands in his pockets. "Son, I've had that old boy nipping at my heels since before you were born. When a person has been following you around that long, it is serious."

Cody flashed a warm grin at the cheeky senior. "But really, did you just never make it official because you didn't want to settle down? What stopped you from just falling for him? I mean I've seen younger Ted Sr. and he was a pretty handsome guy honestly."

"No no no, Cody my son; Teddy was fine!" Dusty emphasized by doing some swaying dance-like body movement and shivering afterwards. Cody had to cover his mouth to suppress a laugh. "He still is. There's just more of him to love."

"But...What was it?" Cody went back to his question with big interest.

Dusty pursed his lips and scratched his head before answering. "You know, I have an answer but it wasn't always my reason." He laughed a little, "When I was younger it was because it was just better for both of us. He needed to keep up with his gimmick and all that jizz. You know the deal with that." He let Cody register that and continued. "But as we got older, it wasn't about us anymore. It was about us putting our love aside for some younger, fresher affection."

Cody quirked his eyebrow quizzically but as his father gave him a knowing look, it dawned on Cody what he meant. He gasped as it hit him. "Me and Teddy? You didn't hook up with the million dollar man just so I could have my Teddy bear?" He actually had a little trouble registering that. "But how did you know...?"

"Well to have it simply put," Dusty wiped his face and gazed up to the ceiling as he pulled a memory. "Whether little Ted tries to hide it or not, he just has that Dibiase libido and you, my son, have that Rhodes attraction if you will baby."

Cody nodded in agreement and checked his watch. It was time for him to make an appointment so he hugged his father and exited in a rush.

He thought about Dusty and Ted Sr.'s relationship and what his father had said. It made him laugh at how his father was right. Partially right that is.

He arrived at the hotel in mere minutes and went up to the pent house suites. Slowly he eased the key he had literally taken from the front desk unbeknownst to anyone. Upon entering the room, he smelled Irish Springs and smirked. Right on time. It was ten which meant any second now he'd be greeted with a shower fresh Dibiase. He threw his shirt onto the bed and stalked into the bathroom. "Oh Teeeeedy," he purred.

He was more like Ted Sr. than he cared to admit while Ted was like Dusty.

"Dang it, Cody get out of here you pervert! And stop touching me! This is molestation!"

They were just like their fathers. And yea, it was serious.

* * *

><p>Got the idea from watching Smackdown Blast from the Past...kinda wierd XD<p> 


	15. Love In A Bar

Silverado's was unusually packed for it to be a Friday. However it was the premier night for the place's new flat screen so everyone came out to christen it with beer, pool, and any sport that was on.

John Layfeild sighed and rolled his eyes as another blonde had thrown herself on the counter top and began to give a less than welcome show. It wasn't cute.

His favorite bar keep, Dave came to the counter and smirked at his sullen form. He slid John a drink and leaned over to watch him accept it subconsciously. Bradshaw never refused a free drink. "So what's been going on with Wallstreet?"

John groaned a little disgustedly. "Don't even mention it to me. I'm trying to relax here." His eyes shifted over to the intoxicated female being carried away. "It's a little challenging however with all these drunken broads around me."

"Why? You want one for a night?"

"Pfft. I spend enough time with the airheads down in the senate." John faintly saw Dave's smile before his eyes caught sight of a newcomer.

The young man walked through the door with an air about him. Something so magnetic. It certainly wasn't his apparel. He wore a cap to conceal messy dark brown hair and a black short sleeve shirt (with some tired catchphrase) that exposed tattoos. His jeans were baggy with a few holes in them and his hands were bandaged up with scribblings on the tape. He had to have been some punk rocker type and usually John stayed apart from people of that nature. This time he just couldn't resist giving this kid some attention.

"Earth to Bradshaw." Dave snapped. His eyes followed JBL's soon and be smirked. "Oh so that's why you're on cloud nine, huh? Didn't know you were into that type."

"Well neither did I..."John trailed off and watched the young man have a seat a few stools down to be closer to the television. He bit his lip and contemplated what to do. Finally he decided.

"Are you just going to gawk at him like a creep all night?"

John grumbled. "Just shut up and fill up this glass."

Dave smiled and did as he was demanded. He patted his shoulder. "Go get him tiger."

Layfield grabbed his drink and strutted to the young man but before he could reach him someone else had sat beside the newcomer.

John just watched, surprised but still trying to be suave as possible. He threw something away and walked back to his seat to eavesdrop.

"Hi," A dimpled smile formed on the latter man's face. "My name's John Cena."

"Mmm," The brunette raised his eyebrows but never looked up from his hands.

Cena rubbed his head shyly at the lack of response. "Well Uh... I just noticed you sat in this chair and its funny because I usually,"

"You know John," The young man interrupted finally looking to the larger man. "I can tell you're a people person, right?"

Cena blushed and stammered over an answer. "I-I guess."

"Well I don't like many people so we would never work out." The brunette explained to a very embarrassed Cena.

John blushed harder and apologized before walking away and into the arms of a tall lean brunette.

Bradshaw didn't care who that was. He failed to even get the kid's name. Now it was his turn. Very coolly he slid beside the brunette and passed him his drink. The young man looked at it and before he could protest by any means John smiled. "Go on, it's on me darlin'."

The young man laughed a little irritated. "I Uh...I don't drink. Thank you." He slid the drink back over and smiled at the momentary loss for words from the business man. "Are you going to leave now? I'm sure you heard me tell that other guy I don't like people- I mean you're not the best eavesdropper but I know you heard that much."

He was too bold. John would normally be against taking that from anybody but from this kid it was...cute.

He smiled and downed the contents of the refused glass. " I don't want to inconvenience you sweetheart but I didn't plan on leaving. Unlike that one that just left ya, I got a set. Why? You want me to?" He drawled lowly.

"Kind of."

JBL laughed. "You're a brash one ain't ya? How's about I make a deal with you, huh? I'll leave when you give me your name."

The young man bit his lip ring and looked away, possibly considering the ultimatum or possibly ignoring him. In this time, John studied his face fully. He didn't have many piercings but the one in his lip adverted you to how soft they really looked. His brown eyes were rimmed with bags- the luggage of an insomniac. He had a little stubble but not enough to make him look older than 25. He really was a kid. Had to have been.

"Would you stop staring?"

John met the brown eyes and smirked. "That's hard since I'm sitting right next to you. I'm waitin'."

"Why can't people just leave me alone!"

"You stand out."

"I'm not trying to," he raised his voice.

"And that's why you do."

The young man sighed and looked down at his folded hands. "...Phil. My name is Phil."

John grinned widely knowing he successfully broke the boy's resolve. He grabbed a bandaged hand and kissed it. "Now that's what I like to hear. That's a great name; Phillip."

"And yours?" Phil asked disregarding the last statement.

"Sorry doll," Bradshaw stood from his seat and began to walk off. "I told you I'd leave when you gave me your name. And besides, I ain't much of a people person."

Phil just sat there, mouth agape in disbelief and Bradshaw turned to wink at him. He went back to his original seat and took out a piece of paper and a pen. Dave came over next and looked at him. "So how'd it go? It doesn't look like you got his number."

John just smirked and a few seconds later Phil ran over rather huffily.

"Look, just give me your name!"

Bradshaw pointed to his paper. "Give me your number."

Phil pouted before snatching up the pen. "Oh fine!" He wrote his name and number down and crossed his arms. "Now tell me your name."

"How about I call you?" He winked again and stood to leave.

"No!" Phil grabbed him by his shirt and sat him down. "We're going to sit down and talk, right now!"

Bradshaw smiled victoriously. "Whatever you say, darlin."

* * *

><p>Well my first attempt at playfield :D hope it was gooda!<p> 


	16. Buisness before pleasure

Business Before Pleasure

"Don't do it Adam! It's just not worth it! Cmon, just leave it alone!"

Edge held the brunette up by his shirt once again with one hand and pulled out his knife with the other. All mob members had some type of weapon that they were skilled with. He slid the object down to slice his captives blouse, just barely grazing skin. He was very skilled at his craft.

"Adam, can't you hear me? Just leave this kid alone!" Wade screamed as if to reach the ill-will controlled mind of his love.

"SHUT UP!" Edge yelled over his shoulder at the raven haired man. He threw the man in his arms to the ground and kicked him in the gut hard making him cough, making his insides bleed. He stalked over to his husband then. Slowly his eyes softened and he held out his knife. Suggestively he closed it and tossed it to Wade's feet. "Take it and leave. I won't kill him. Just give me five."

Wade looked at him with an aura of uncertainty but when he received a soft smile he leaned down to pick up the device and left the room.

Edge closed his eyes and honed his ears. He waited for the soft retreat of footsteps and the door locking. Then he opened then, finally having the sound reach his ears, and his gaze fell on his target.

The man had scurried to a corner of the room to sit himself up right and he pulled in his knees to his chest, childlike tendencies rising from his usually cocky persona. Another cough reverberated off the wall before Edge ran up and took hold of the younger again. The kid yelped in pained surprise and struggled in vain. Edge's grip was firm. The blonde slammed the brunette into the bricks to quiet him, receiving a mewl followed by a whimper. "You gonna keep your mouth shut and stay still?"

The prisoner simply nodded

"Good. Now why'd you do it, Mike?"

Miz sighed heavily and shakily before pouting. "It's no fair. He follows you around like a lapdog. What? Does he want a biscuit?"

Edge slapped the pout off his face and gripped him tighter. "He's my husband, It doesn't concern you! And that doesn't explain why you tried to murder Wade!"

"Hello? Of course it does. We broke up. I still love you. Wade has you. I.E I need to get rid of Wade to make you available so we can get back together. What more is there to get, champ?"

His smart comment earned him another slap- one that would ruin that million dollar smile.

"Mike, I told you: it wouldn't work between us. Our rival mobs wont allow it. That was almost two years ago and you still haven't gotten over it?" He shook the man and saw a picture slip from Miz's pants. It was a photo of he and Wade at their wedding- Wade's face covered by a picture of Miz of course. "Or gotten over yourself I see." Edge shoved the brunette to the ground again and ran his hands through his hair.

Miz wiped blood from his mouth and looked up to Edge. A smile then graced his lips and he sat up to gain some balance, chuckles following.

"What could possibly be funny right now?" He snarled irately. Edge whipped around to get back on the attack and rush his sassy ex.

"It's not really funny! Calm down!" Defensively, Miz's hands rose to his face until Edge looked a little calmer, less tense. Slowly he lowered his hands and his gaze. "We met like this. Remember?" He rubbed out a dirt spot on his torn suit pants. "You were going to kill me over something I did to your boyfriend. Christian...right?" Miz nodded as he confirmed the idea with himself. "You had pity on me then just like now and we hit it off from there."

"Yeah I remember. You were a home-wrecker then and you're still one." Edge rolled his eyes and turned from Miz. "Christian and I still don't talk to each other. You're not doing that with Wade and I. I won't let you, Mike."

"Only you," Miz whispered softly. "You're the only one who has ever called me Mike."

"You're not the only one to call me Adam. Sorry." Edge knew he was being cold but he had to or else give in to the handsome man.

In the mob lifestyle it was dangerous to ever let anyone know you're legal name with all the rightfully illegal activity they did. To open ones self that way was a big risk- that and a show of trust. As Mike stood to his feet shakily he shoved his hands in his pockets. "But no one calls you Addy."

Edge jerked his head up at the comment and sneered. A blush crossed his cheeks and he crossed his arms, dropping his head. "What does that even matter?"

"I bet I'm the only one you let in your bed too."

"I'm married!" Edge defended against the brash comment.

"But you stay at his house. Not once has he- or anyone else for that matter- ever even touched your bed," Miz looked up directly into fiery yet defeated eyes, "...have they?"

"What does it matter?" Edge got louder and looked away. He couldn't look at Miz. He just couldn't let his gaze give away how true it was.  
>He always was a stickler for letting others too close to him. Miz however was different. What took Christian almost twenty years took Miz less than a week. The loud mouth master of the silent pistol had weaseled himself into Edge's life.<p>

And he hated it.

"Why is it so hard for you to just admit your love for me?" Miz calmly questioned.

"Because I can't! We are rivals! Do you not understand that?" Edge was on the verge of collapsing.

"I don't. I don't understand that and I don't understand why you married that prissy English rookie."

Edge snapped then. He speared his body to Miz and held him pinned under him, Miz's Mohawk messy and frizzed on Wade's garage floor. He grabbed the younger man's wrists tightly and bent down close to his face, their heavy breathing from the rustling mingling with the already warm air.

There was a brief pause before Edge screamed in Miz's face. "I love him!"

"Like I love you?" a soft question that was barely audible.

That was when Edge saw it, felt it.

Tears.

Mike was crying.

Then he saw a drop of water fall onto Miz's shirt.

He himself was reduced to waterworks.

Slowly he sat off Miz and placed his hand over his forehead, closing his eyes. It was three in the morning and he was exhausted- physically, mentally, and emotionally. The next move he made would be his last he decided as Miz slowly curled into a ball on the ground. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the man's temple. "I'll never love anyone like I love you, Mike." Finally given satisfaction, the brunette nodded. He lied down on Edge's lap and soon after fell asleep, the blonde stroking his head until that point. But then he had to go. Swiftly Edge lied Miz on the ground and went back to the side door of the house located there inside the garage. He opened the door and looked out on his ex. Before locking the door he remembered where he was. Rather what he was then where.

He was a mobster for life and nothing comes before that mafia mentality.

Not even love.

"It'll never work between us. That's just life, Miz."

Sad sad Addy and Miz


	17. Unintentional Vengance

Unintentional Vengance

-

There was no way he was going to get Wade back now. After their little spill in catering he was sure about that.

Realistically it wasn't his fault at all. It was a wrong place wrong time experience and Wade got the brunt of it.

It had all happened so fast though.

-

"You guys this is my brother, Ryan. Ryan this is the locker room." Dolph smiled and accentuated his statement with his hands in a fluid motion.

"Ryan Ziggles," Cena began happily, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Now I got a quick question." He wrapped his arm around the young man and pulled him in close so he could whisper. "Do you think you can make out with any guy here?" John laughed heartily at his own joke and left the room. He was awfully strange in his humor sometimes but that was John.

After brief introductions from and to everyone, Dolph finally sat down with Ryan at a table. His boyfriend had made him a nice plate of his favorites prior to him making his way to the eating area. He ate for a minute before he noticed his brother's hungry look. Those looks weren't directed at his food, oh no, but of the variety of superstars in catering. Dolph eyed him suspiciously, "What are you thinking about? I don't like that look in your eyes."

Ryan grinned wolfishly- exactly like his older brother. "I think I can do it."

Dolph's face dropped and he tried to stop his sibling from rising. "Ry, no, look let's just not go through with this, alright? I know you..."

"So you know I can make out with ANYONE here!" The young man excitedly ran over to Heath and Justin, both enjoying the free sweets of catering.

"No! Ryan don't mess with-" Dolph warned.

Sadly it was too late as Ryan tried his luck on the young South African by untraditionally grabbing a handful of his butt. Poor Justin was so shocked he tossed his bowl of ice-cream high into the air...and onto his ex-boyfriend's head.

Dolph couldn't watch. He just couldn't watch as Wade slowly turned around and gave his best "Are you serious" face. He couldn't watch when Justin rushed past Ryan and attempted to clean the mess. And he surely couldn't watch when Wade shoved the young man into his brother and knocked Ryan through the table.

Justin hadn't even cared about the knocked out Ryan and ran like mad after Wade apologizing.

-

It was a simple misunderstanding! He wasn't angry at Wade for the break up and he didn't mean to get him all messy as revenge. It wasn't his motive and he wanted to apologize but he doubted the man would give him the time of day.

Sadly Justin dropped his head in his hands and sighed.

There was silence for a moment.

"Yor' sighin' again. Somethin's on ya mind."

Justin gasped when he saw the smirk across the Englishman's face. His eyes were filled with just as much regret and longing as Justin's himself. "I..." his voice trailed off and he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about you know...earlier."

Wade wiped a little of the cream from his shirt and dabbed it on Justin's nose. "Yor' too sweet, love."

Justin couldn't help but smile and stand to his feet. "Wade, I want to get back-"

Before the young man could finish however, he was pulled into a hard embrace. Wade squeezed him close and muzzled in the soft brown Mohawk. "I've missed you, you clutz."

"Hey, I'm not a clutz. I may be clumsy but not that clumsy. I hope it didn't look like I was trying to hit you with that ice cream or anything."

"Well," Wade started but then Dolph ran in.

"Justin I'm sorry my bro messed up in catering and whatever so I brought you more ice cream." He held out the bowl with brother related stress on his face.

"Thanks Ziggs." As Justin reached out for the dessert he barely had time to recognize what was going on. Before he could scream, Wade grabbed and threw the bowl onto the smaller.

"Wade! I thought you said you forgave me!"

"Course I do, love." He licked some vanilla from the tan cheek and laughed. "I still needed my revenge and revenge is a dish best serve cold, right?"

-

My first attempt at writing Justin Gabriel and Wadey :D


	18. The Perfect Couple

The "Perfect" Couple

* * *

><p><em>"Following in my footsteps, huh?"<em>

"Yup! But I tell ya Teddy, it's great!"

_"You sound like it. I'm proud of you, you know?"_

"Yeah dad told me he was too." Brett smiled warmly at the thought and lied back on his bed; his feet swinging freely over the edge as he conversed. Finally he had hit a Dibiase scale milestone in his career and the first person he told was his blonde southern brother. He was one half of the tag champions; the FCW tag champions but either way he was satisfied. Well…momentarily satisfied. Dibiase's were never truly satisfied and that's why they always worked for more. Paid for more.

Of course that's what made this moment sweeter though: he hadn't paid for the titles. There was no under the table pay off. No monetary negotiating. He had earned this with hard work.

"Yo, I'm home kiddo!"

And his tag team partner.

Brett jumped energetically as the voice reached his ears. He sat up and pulled the phone from his face yelling, "I'm in the room!"

_"…on the bed waiting for you to deflower me,"_Ted finished in a singsongy way as Brett pulled the phone back to him.

"Teddy! Don't say that!" The young Dibiase turned crimson. Every since he told Ted about moving in with his boyfriend, the blonde has been teasing the brunette with intentionally outrageous comments. Ones that he knew would get the young man going. "I told you, we haven't done anything!"

_"No way you live with the guy, win tag team gold, and don't give a little…you know."_

"Teddy!"

_"I'm just saying; it's gonna happen."_

Brett sighed and fiddled with the drawstring on his sweatpants. "Says you." He rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed. "We aren't you and Cody, you know…"

_"Surely or he would've had his way with you a long time ago."_

"I guess you're ri-EEEKKK!" The brunette squealed as he was yanked by his shirt to sit up coming face to face with his very amorous looking boyfriend.

_"Brett? You okay? Hey are you still there?"_

He began to blush harder at the closeness and he had to clear his throat before turning back to the phone. "I...I'm still here bro. Look I might have to call you a little later." Brett let out a gasp when the man before him began to kiss lightly at his neck.

_"Aww why?"_ the blonde whined_. "We never get to talk and you know in gonna be busy for a while."_

"I know but..." He almost couldn't bear to hang up because he knew it was true but when his boyfriend nipped his ear- a Dibiase weakness- he had to break it to him. "I promise I'll call later but Ted I _REALLY _have to go!" he urged.

_"Fine."_ Ted sighed. _"I guess l'll leave you be."_

"Alright then."

_"Oh! One last thing-"_

"WHAT? Hang up already!" Brett no longer had the phone as it was taken by the man who he had been living with.

Ted laughed and gave up. _"Okay geez. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go fishing this week McGillucutty."  
><em>  
>"I'll think about it," After the monotone answer, noisily the man hang up and threw the phone across the room. Finally. Michael then turned back to his kitten and smirked. "Now about us becoming tag champions… how's about a little celebration?"<p>

I was watching Brett and Perfect Jr. on FCW stuff so this just came to me. First time for everything right?


	19. Not Strong Enough

Not Strong Enough

* * *

><p>Miz kicked at the lockers with a fire only rivaled by Kane himself. He lost again! For the second week in a row, he lost. He hadn't been himself though. Something wasn't right and everyone saw it. John Laurinitus had come to him and asked if Miz needed time off due to it all but Mike just didn't… he couldn't pinpoint when everything had went so sour.<p>

Well he had an idea.

The day he realized Alex was a lot closer then he thought. The day he made fun of the beat down rookie. The day he realized Alex would never take him back.

Miz knew when things had messed up and it nagged at him every time he stepped from behind that curtain. What if Alex was watching him from the back? What if he was cheering him on…or cursing his soul? Mike didn't care he just to some comfort in knowing there was a possibility.

Then again there was no possibility because Mike's pride wouldn't let him apologize to the rookie.

And it was his pride that killed him.

He remembered so clearly what the letterman jacket said to him before leaving the first time.

"Mike I'll always be waiting for you cause you're a great guy but come get me when you can get over yourself."

But he couldn't get over himself. He was the Miz; strong minded and strong willed Miz- but how strong?

Mike thought as he stared at the shower floor. He hadn't remembered how he got in there but the warm water made him feel calm and suddenly the water ran cold; all out of hot water and making Miz jump back. He stared blankly at the shower before slowly easing back under the water. It was freezing now but he had to get under it. He needed a shower…

…and then it hit him.

He needed this. Even with the discomfort it caused him he needed it. He knew it would make apart of him die inside but the overall satisfaction it would bring made it worthwhile.

A tear slipped from his eyes and mingled with the spray. He just wasn't strong enough. His pride wasn't strong enough.

As he ran, partially naked to the main locker room. He knew his rookie wouldn't want to see him. He knew he wouldn't take him back. He knew ultimately his love wasn't strong enough but he knocked away at the door anyhow.

"ALEX! HEY GET OUT HERE, RILEY!" He banged like a mad man in hopes he would get an immediate answer otherwise he may run back to his own room.

Blessed he was as the man came to the door. He was clad in his dark leather jacket and jeans; the ones that always made him look bigger than he was and the man was already robust. No smiles. No teeth. No dimples but a plain annoyed look. It nearly broke Miz's heart to have the look being thrown his way. He could see so much written on the younger man's face, so much in eyes blue like his. "What do you want? You do know I'm not your apprentice anymore right? You can't just call me to go get you a latte or-"

Mike made him stop as be broke into sobs and fell to his knees before the man. He clutched the jean-covered thighs and looked down at white Reeboks.

"Mike what are you doing?"

"Lexi, look at me. Look what your love did to me!" Miz whaled and looked up at the individual looming over him. "I can't even win anymore, Alex!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I miss you...I miss you so much..." Mike cried like a baby and almost didn't feel the larger man haul him to his feet. He swiped his eyes and watched as Alex observed him with worried eyes. "I know you said I had to get over myself first…"

"And you obviously can't." Alex whispered as he used his thumb to get the tears Mike missed.

"But I'm not strong enough, Alex."

"Well that's just great! What an excuse!" Alex threw his hands up in defeat and was about to storm off when Miz threw himself at the young man.

"Not with the getting over myself, you idiot!" Miz yelled before letting his eyes soften.

"I'm not strong enough to stay away…"

* * *

><p>Song: Apocalyptica- Not Strong Enough (which i love because i love Brent Smith!)<p>

Well it was suggested that i continue from the earlier Mizley chapter so i did!


	20. Contradictions are Something Else

Contradictions Are Something Else

* * *

><p>Edge groaned for the fiftieth time as the traffic came to another complete halt. Lucky him. Here he was, behind the wheel of a very uncomfortable rental car, car-pooling with his two sleep fellow Canadians and the worst possible companion he could think of:<p>

Freaking. John. Cena.

Why was he such a bad passenger? Well they had been on the road for 12 hours now and Cena had not said a single thing. Edge could understand if he was forced to sit amongst the trio of older blondes and was uncomfortably silent but no; the man ASKED if he could ride shotgun. Truth be told the superstar had no clue if everyone else's car was full but he was sure John could've rode with someone else.

Anyone else.

The chain-gang soldier was calmly bobbing his head to his music and wasn't bothering a soul. He hadn't even looked Edge's way. That bothered him most.

Edge however passed a sneer but didn't show any sign that Cena was ticking him off. He just glanced at the man and rolled his eyes.

In a sudden urge to break the silence, he reached to turn on the radio and that's when he met Cena's eyes. They stayed quiet for a minute before John smiled and turned back to his music. He didn't know what it was but Edge became uncontrollably infuriated! He reached over and yanked the earphones from the younger man's ears.

"What is wrong with you!"

Cena looked at him curiously, almost frightened. "I think I should be asking you that..." John checked his earphones for any damage. "What did I do?"

"Why are you so quiet? Its bothering me! YOURE bothering me!" Edge nearly screamed at the man.

"I'm sorry! I guess I'll...talk more?"

"I don't want you talking to me!"

"Aight, cool. I'll just go back to my tunes. It's O-Kay." Cena was about to put his earphones back in but Edge grabbed them and threw them to the backseat. "Son, what's your malfunction?"

"We are NOT going back to you being silent!"

"But you don't want me to talk?"

"Not to me!" Edge raged on. "I don't even understand why you decided to ride with us!"

Cena innocently looked at him. "The other cars were already full...? Besides you said it wasn't a problem."

"Well it is! I don't want you in this car with us!"

"Well I'm sorry yo." John thoughtfully reached for his door handle. "I mean I could walk the rest of the way to the city. I don't want any trouble."

Edge slammed his fists on the steering wheel and pulled his blonde hair. "And that's the problem! That's why I can't stand you! You're always aiming to please everybody! It's so fake!" He snatched Cena's wrist away from the door and sat it in his lap. "Now just sit there! Geez! Why don't you just tell me to flip off or something? Put up a fight!"

Cena adjusted his backwards cap and looked around- the threatened feeling growing with each moment. "But don't you want me out the car?"

"No!"

"So I'll stay," Cena sighed but jumped when Edge shoved him. "What now?"

"I don't want you in here!"

John just didn't reply this time, choosing to turn over in his seat towards the window. Maybe if he didn't look at the Rated-R psycho the man wouldn't be inclined to scaring the word life out of his rookie being. It worked for a few seconds until he heard the driver mumbling.

"I hate you. I hate your stupid throwback. I hate your stupid backwards cap. I hate your stupid chain. I hate your stupid rhyming. I hate your face. I even hate your stupid little name. I hate everything about you."

Any other time Cena would've been offended at least but right now he was frightened by the paranoid man. He had heard stories of superstars going crazy on the road. Locker room myths but there was always the thought of it being true and when you have a already demented man like Edge- who wanted to take the chance? He gasped in shock when he felt a hand on his jean-short covered thigh and he shivered when warm breath danced across his ear. Slowly he turned in to the predictably close blonde and met angry, confused, tired, red eyes and as he gazed into them he waited for something to happen.

And he got it when a hard punch landed on his ribs. He gasped again and began to hunch over only to be yanked by his chain and have his lips claimed by the Canadian superstar. The kiss lasted minutes before a blaring car horn urged Edge away and to scoot up in the now moving traffic. The Rated-R superstar licked his lips and smirked at the blushing doctor of thuganomics. He was touching his supposedly tingling lips and he was once again refusing to look up at Edge. After another good interval of silence Cena cleared his throat. "So...Uh...you like me?"

"No Cena. I hate you. I hate everything about you."

* * *

><p>I always wanted to try Cena and Edge so there goes.<p> 


	21. Suitable Replacement

Suitable Replacement

* * *

><p>Cody frowned sadly when he realized just how much his leaving was truly affecting the rich boy.<p>

Every summer since Cody was eight, he had worked in the Dibiase household as Ted Jr.'s personal servant. While the road was rocky he eventually became the blonde's best and only friend but now he was leaving.

He couldn't help it though; Dusty wanted the young man to go out to California and stay with his brother for the summer. He personally didn't mind it seeing as how he loved Dustin with his all but the outwardly snobby rich boy was despondent. He hadn't talked to Cody since he found out about the trip some odd weeks ago. He'd only look at Cody longingly before leaving the room completely. It amazed Cody that the blonde was nineteen and still acted like a kid (or his brother Brett who was five years his junior). Not that it wasn't cute, just unbelievable.

Waving his final goodbye, he opened his arms for the junior and he smiled when the teen immediately ran into him. "I know its only for the summer but I'm gonna miss you Teddy."

Ted didn't answer, simply hugging the younger harder before ruefully allowing him to enter the car that would take him to the airport and eventually the other side of the country.

:::

"Son, get down here!"

Ted Jr. rolled his eyes and pulled his earphones from his ears before climbing off his bed to rush downstairs.

Every since a week ago when Cody left he had been confined to his room. He didn't even go down to greet his meals; he'd pay Brett a dollar to retrieve food for him. Of course the sweet little face didn't mind just getting it for free. He loved his big brother.

Speaking of the boy, he just so happen to see the innocent one being persuaded into some mischievous action by his best (if not secretly boy) friend Michael. Daddy Dibiase hadn't known of McGullicutty's presence and Brett liked it that way-not that Ted blamed him. He broke up the conversation before rushing to meet his father.

Slowly he descended the stairs and he paused as he recognized a new face; a somewhat scruffy face matched with a guru-esque appearal- long brown mane and all- and dark shades.

Distastfully he asked, "Who's he?"

"Theodore Marvin Dibiase Jr!" He dad all but yelled warningly. "You had better watch your tongue." He glared from behind thin spectacles. "Now," he had calmed, "Come and meet your helper for the summer." he patted the young man's back and smiled cheerfully.

The stranger smirked as well with a wolfish grin before folding his arms across his broad muscular chest. "It's fine really. I think we can take it from here."

Ted Sr. smiled back before exiting the room to go do whatever business he had- leaving Ted Jr. and the stranger.

Skeptically, the fortunate son turned to his servant. He noticed the man sizing him up. "Can I help you?"

The man lifted his shades to reveal big brown eyes. "Now shouldn't I be asking you that, Theodore Marvin Dibiase Jr.?" As he laughed, so did his eyes.

Ted blushed a little at the use of his whole name but just as quick as it came it left and he turned his gaze to the wall. "Don't call me by my full name or you'll be out of a job."

Again the servant laughed. "Demanding is cute for you but hey, I'll be fair; I'm John Morrison." The man now dubbed Morrison outstretched his hand.

Ted simply stared at it before locking eyes with John. "You're 'the help'. I don't shake you're hand."

"And you seemed so close to the previous 'help'. Wonder why you took to that younger boy…"

"You're no Cody," Ted spat.

"Ah Cody Garrett Rhodes, what was he, you're little lap dog?"

Ted gasped and went to slap the older man only for him to catch his wrist and back him into the wall Ted previously gazed upon. "Get your hands off of me!" Ted sneered in anger, embarrassed he had been caught. "I can fi-"

"But you won't, will you?" John whispered as he drew himself closer to the country boy. With lack of answer he laughed. "You know, I think maybe you're only acting so nasty because you think I'm trying to take his place."

"As if you could," he cringed at the thought. He tried to shove the wall of mass of muscle but John stayed firm. "Move!"

Morrison continued talking. "Didn't say I was trying to but what on earth could make you get so close to that sixteen year old? What can a kid like that really do for you?" His hands began to move on their own; one against the wall above the young male's head and the other falling to his slim waist. "How well did he really serve you?"

Again Ted gasped and turned two shades redder as he caught on to the innuendo. "No, he didn't-" He could feel Morrison's deep eyes boring through him and he felt his heart race. "He's my best friend."

John eyed him momentarily before leaning away. "I figured that little boy wasn't doing a good job, so unexperienced but don't worry. Consider me what Virgil is to your father; I'm not quite your wife but I'm gonna take good care of you. I am after all your personal servant."

John flipped down his shades smoothly to stroll off and leave the disturbed youth; only turning once more to blow a kiss to his master.

Once the man was out of the vicinity, Ted slid to the floor and held his chest, slowing the heartbeat that accompanied the flushed face. This Cody-less summer was sure shaping up to be stressful...

* * *

><p>Most of these are first attempts so there's Jomo and Teddy! I loved their short bout they had some time ago.<p> 


	22. Come Over

Come Over

* * *

><p>Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman...<p>

Their eyes met some few years ago and in a cliché manner just like the novels Johnny wrote himself; Dark romances that spoke of some dramatic unnerving twist.

This one was no different.

The turn for the worst to follow began when Johnny had a failed attempt at building a exclusive relationship with the man.

"What? No man! I'm engaged and dude, I'm not interested- I'm not gay."

"Neither am I but..." and that's where his reasoning was flawed. Curtis was that guy; straight as an arrow. He'd even been selected as America's leading casanova in literary novels. As well as the leading womanizer, something he was too proud of.

No one denied him of much and to have some nobody blow him off- male or not- was repulsive in itself. To him atleast so he handled it the way he would that wasn't unreasonable in any matter...atleast to himself. He stole Derrick's fiancé on their wedding day, stole his best friend and slept with her, and follows him constantly.

Yeah, totally reasonable.

And over time, Bateman actually come to terms with most of it upon finding that his ex fiancé was a tramp anyway and Curtis didn't really sleep with his best friend. Johnny however still couldn't get linked up with the now available man.

Oh, but he guaranteed he would.

As he stood infront of the fireplace, he guaranteed he'd get to by the end of the night. Something he told Bateman really pushed him to the cliff and now he just needed to wait.

Across town, Derrick was in bad shape. Today was particularly hard down at the nightclub. Waiting on so many couples and then coming home to an empty home was depressing.

Even more depressing was how he was just plain tired of flicking the TV on and off unsure of what he really wanted to do. He'd even found himself staring at the clock, the ceiling, the fan- anything that would make a sound.

"When did I get so lonely?" he questioned aloud and scrolled through his phone. Wow, no non-business contacts. Great. He had even lost his best-friend's number. He felt so distant now. Awkward.

Shuffling into his room, he stared in the mirror and groaned. "Look at you... What is going on? What is it you need, Derrick?" It wasn't normal to search your own eyes for an answer so he didn't know whether or not to call it abnormal when he didn't get one. All else would've failed had he not caught a glimpse of the crumpled piece of paper by his fingers.

Suddenly it came on to him that he knew what he needed. It wasn't what he wanted by any means but... He needed it like nothing else.

The number was dialed and, forgoing any greetings or pleasantries, he whined. "Suppose you're right, Curtis. Suppose we aren't good for one another but we aren't good for anybody else. Suppose I stop fighting. What happens from here?"

One the other line there's faint breathing and obvious thinking.

Johnny salaciously strutted over to his bed that was only lit by the fireplace. "What happens? Well it's a double-edged sword. You'll hate yourself in the morning but both of our needs- mines to have you and yours to have anybody with a heartbeat that cares- will be satisfied."

Derrick clenched his jaw at the offer that was once again presenting itself. "...but how can I trust you Curtis?"

"You can't. I told you, after that I wont call and I won't care. Double-edged sword, remember? It sounds a bit...manipulative but you'll come in your own time." Johnny looked down at his bed and ran his nimble fingers sensually across it's satin sheets. "But don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder...so come over," the novelist whispered in a purr before hanging up completely and, against his better judgement, Bateman walked back to the front door, slipping on his sneakers.

What buses ran at this time of night?

* * *

><p>So there's me satisfying my need to write these two. They just have great chemistry!<p>

Idea stemming from Kenny Chesney's "Come Over". Love it so much.


	23. Not Really A Heyman Guy

Not Really A Heyman Guy

* * *

><br>Punk chuckled to himself after reviewing RAW. A Paul Heyman guy. Beating up Lawler. Taking out Foley. Wow. He was just so convincing a performer, he applauded himself.

Controlling himself enough, Punk turned to Paul and clapped drawing a cackle from the much older man. "Bravo Mr. Heyman, bravo."

"Oh stop it, really." Paul simply waved his hand around and dismissed the comment. "You're the big star here, Phil."

It only momentarily bothered Punk to be called "Phil" but he brushed it off. "Well it is going to be hard to beat that next week but I know you, Paul. You've got something in mind, don't you?" As Heyman moved closer to him, he didn't even hear the answer; he was fixed on trying to figure out why the man was so close. "Wait... What?"

"Phil, I said next week is next week. I have something else for you to think about right now." Heyman looked very serious as he reached in his jacket pocket and retrieved an item. "I've thought about it over these weeks and now is the time."

Painfully slow, Punk began to see what it was that Paul was pulling out and suddenly he had the overwhelming need to break the awkward feeling. Falling to one knee, Paul finally opened the box with an engagement ring. "Oh boy," Punk sighed. "Look Paul- for both our sakes just- let's not do this."

"Phil..."

Sigh.

"Phil, will you marry me? I like 'em young, hungry, and dying to get to the top."

Great, now he had to deal with this. How to let him down. "Paul... I'm sorry but-"

"-Just think about it! Think about the team of Paul Heyman...and CM Punk. We'd be an even bigger power couple than Triple H and Steph."

"No Paul, really-"

"Imagine it. Imagine all the things I can do for you. Punk, I'm well enough off for both of us. Whatever you like I can find it. Whatever you want I can buy it. Whatever you need I can get it."

Punk just sighed again and rubbed his temple. "Paul, I don't need a sugardaddy."

"He's already spoken for, Heyman."

Both men looked away from one another and to the door, each with almost identical looks of confusion. Punk's confusion, however, was replaced with a smirk that mirrored the man in the door.

Clad in his tagged gray suit, blue shirt, and pink tie was the one and only Bradshaw. The hat that was usually gracing his head was instead cupped from the top in the man's hand, showing he had just taken it off. His serious face almost made the situation scary but it only lasted so long before his signature smile broke out and he strutted into the room.

"Bradshaw...well hello." Paul huffed a bit while standing to his feet once more.

"And good evening to you too, Paul." JBL spoke but the entire time his eyes were fixed on the brunette before him.

Punk closed his eyes and chuckled a bit before folding his arms and locking eyes with Layfield. "Hey, handsome."

"Heya there, pretty."

Paul watched, lost on the meaning to all the glances and the aura in the room, and becoming slightly irratated. "I don't mean to impose but what do you want? What are you doing here?"

JBL didn't even give him a passing glance as he strutted in the room to stand directly in front of the Chicago native. Gently but firmly, he grabbed the younger man's wrist and forced open his hand, dropping an object in it. They kept gazes so Punk didn't even see what it was he was carrying. "I understand you can't work with it on but you keep walking around without this on and I'll find some other boy to fool around with."

"And who are you lying to? Me or yourself, Cowboy?"

JBL snickered and put his hat back on. "Got myself fooled, I suppose. Now just shut up and put that thing on. You ain't wrestling right now."

Words couldn't describe Paul's reaction when he saw the wedding ring being put on or when he actually took notice to the one on Layfield's hand. Almost immediately his "aha" moment was expressed on his face and he forwent the over exaggerated surprise to just accepting the fact.

The two were married.

"So, I'll call you later about the plans for next week...Punk." Heyman put his box away and proceeded to inwardly mope out the room.

Once Paul was out of ear shot, JBL grinned and moved to wrap his arms around Punk. "Didn't know you were into that kinda guy, Phillip."

"Shut up," Punk rolled his eyes and shoved JBL away. "What are you here for?" As mean as he tried to sound, Punk's excitement for his husband's presence was displayed on his face. "I'm sure you didn't come all this way to give me my wedding ring."

"You took out Lawler. And you know Michael's an idiot on commentary alone so guess who they call to save the day."

"Chris Jericho?"

Ignoring the answer, Bradshaw moved to pick up the championship belt on the bench. "Hey, if I talk bad about you enough- bash ya a little- you think they'd let me and you have another feud?"

Playfully Punk turned around with his back to John. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. They just might. It seems creative has a thing with making me face old guys who can't wrestle." He teased.

"Can't wrestle? Boy, I am a wrestling god! I was winnin' titles before you even knew what wrestling was."

"But I've always been the 'best in the world'." Punk retorted while pointing to his shirt.

Laughing, John stood and handed Punk his belt. "Well I'm not going to dispute that." He picked up Punk's bag and grabbed a few other things before heading behind Punk towards the door.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"  
>Shrugging, Bradshaw looked back at his husband and smirked. "Guess I'm a CM Punk guy." <p>


	24. When You Don't Get a Gift

When You Don't Get a Gift...

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?"<p>

The whole situation was just crazy, truth be told, but it somehow warranted a meeting of two old friends. "C'mon man, this is serious Ronny."

The aged superstar chuckled hardily and drank some more of his beer. "Bradshaw, you are something else. " His laughs continue and he pats JBL's arm. "I don't blame your boy for putting you out. Not getting him a Christmas present..."

John, annoyed, slammed his drink down. "That wasn't my fault!" "Well why didn't you give him a present? What you tell him?" "W-well, he said he didn't want one!" Embarrassedly he stammered out. "And I thought he was Jewish!"

"Is he?"

"Heck if I know..." Bradshaw grumbled.

Simmons could only laugh harder and poke fun at John's situation. "You're an idiot. You do get that, right?"

Layfield waved his hand around dismissively and took another swig. "I ain't called you to come here and insult me; I called for you to help fix the problem. What do I do?"

"Make it up to him," Ron grinned from behind his bottle.

"How? He locked me out of the house. He took my keys. That man didn't even leave my wallet so I can't even buy a hotel room to sleep in." He eyeballed the polished off beer bottle, "I only got this stuff because the bar tender owes me." John huffed angrily. "You know what his problem is? His gimmicks getting to him. He wants to be the voice of the voiceless. Well I got a voice! He's like some kind of dictator in this relationship and I just ain't conforming!"

"Then maybe that should be your gift."

"...Beg your pardon?" Bradshaw confusedly turned to his former tag partner.

Ron shrugged, "If the man wants some control, give him some. " He stared down the neck of the empty bottle and sat it back down. "Look, take him out tomorrow but let him decide on every little minute detail; In fact, pretend like you're mute and let him do everything the way he wants it. Sometimes that's all people need, have a little control over some things."

Bradshaw questioned the idea and voiced his skepticism but it sounded like a solid plan. It wasn't like he had any better plan so it was worth a shot. "And you think that'll work?"

"I bet it on our next round of drinks, huh? If it does, you pay. If it doesn't, I'll pay." He laughed and both me threw on their coats to part ways.

Not one to let a situation put him down, John was already contemplating where to stay the night. Decidedly, he chose his own house that he actually pays for because he was JBL. A few locks and doors didn't stop him and easily he breaks into his own home, right through the bedroom window. It doesn't surprise him that Phil is sitting there with a comic book, not even paying him any attention. He went to speak but instead got undressed and into his night clothes. Finally he makes it to the bed and scoots in on his side. There's silence before Punk cleared his throat and flipped a page.

"Took you long enough."

John eyed the man and nodded. "Went out to think."

"Went out or was forced out because I don't remember it being of your own volition. And did you say think or drink?" The alcohol was fresh on his breath too.

Bradshaw chuckled and winked to him. "Little bit of both never hurt anybody did it?" Of course not. "But seriously darling, I'm sorry about the incident so imma make it up to you."

Punk's eyes did a quick shift to the seated man beside him, signaling his interest in the idea. "Oh yeah? Make it up to me how?"

The next day was excruciating to put it bluntly. For JBL anyways. For Punk however, it was just what the doctor ordered. Since he was given irrevocable power to call the shots on everything, he made sure to use it. He woke John up at five-thirty in the morning and got him dressed for an early morning bike session, which included plenty of falling around from the still dazed older man. Then there was the early morning matinee of a movie they had watched a million times before, followed by a walk through the park. It was a children's park more or less and kids were hanging off the business man from every angle. Ending their walk, they hit up an arcade where John just felt really out of place but was forced to play games- and lose terribly. Punk even went so far as to take Bradshaw to get a tattoo inscribing his arm with "Property of the Best in the World." Lastly they had dinner at John's favorite restaurant but to tease him, Punk made sure to refrain from ordering Layfield's favorite dish. And all day, John could only say "Okay" and go along with it.

Even still, his husband enjoyed it all so it had worth on a different level.

After the days events and a long hot shower, John flopped down on his and Punk's bed. He exhaled in relief and nudged Punk's knee. "Philly, you wore me out today. I don't think I can manage this type of thing again."

"I thought you were the voiceless for today. Its only ten-thirty." Punk smirked smartly.

John rolled his eyes but laughed. "I guess I deserve that. Darling look, i'm sorry about the presents thing."

"You actually got a tattoo for me," He waved dismisively. " Forget about it... Well don't forget about it. "Don't forget my present next year or else by the end of the day you'll be tatted up like me. " Punk shot back and rolled over in the bed. "Now go to sleep."

"Merry Christmas, Philly."

"Shut up and go to sleep," he laughed with a serious undertone.

"I hope you liked your gift."

"John, it was late but I loved it, okay. Go to sleep."

"I love you."

"Go to...! Ugh," rolled back over and passionately kissed his husband, "I love you too. Now could you get some sleep, please? It's tiring being the voice of the voiceless." Bradshaw smiled and spooned behind his husband. Guess he'd be buying drinks next time.

* * *

><p>This one's for a my friend! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years you everyone!<p> 


	25. Broken Home

Broken Home

* * *

><p>"It's amazing, Cody. The miscreant couldn't even answer my question!"<p>

Cody's laughter had gone far past loud and with the addition of Damien's chuckles, the sound was simply obnoxious. It had now become customary for them, however; Team Rhodes Scholars made their presence known.

Raw had gone off the air by now and the best part of the already spectacular show was that the duo had finally made the grand reappearance after Cody's injury. They were sure to be bigger now especially with their new look. Sure the mustache got him a few million laughs but it made him look distinguished- and Damien liked it so who else mattered?

The team was headed for the exit in victory when Sandow knocked shoulders with a passing superstar. Immediately the bearded man turned to the shorter star, ready to verbally lash him, but stopped when he looked into the depths of the most vulnerable soul he'd ever seen in his time. Blue never seemed so blue. At a loss for words, he quieted to give the opposing man a chance at speaking. Almost too quickly, the blonde man smiles sadly and forces speech.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. I apologize for the inconvenience, really." Even the words seemed broken and quick as a flash the blonde broke off down the hall.

Rather than dawdling on it, Damien snorted and brushed off the incident. "Miscreant. Right, Cody?" He turned triumphantly to his colleague awaiting an amen; however, it never comes. Cody was not by his side any longer.

Rhodes had made it his business to flee the scene as soon as he recognized the southern star that bumped his tag partner. His haste was more or less the reason his heart beat out of his chest. The other reason: Ted.

His Ted.

It wasn't like he wanted to avoid the man like the plague but then again he did want to. It was confusing. To put it in perspective hurtful things were said, homes were not gone home to, and contact had been avoided for some weeks now.

_"So Codes are you coming home, this weekend?"_

_"Can't, Damien invited me to his place. I already said yes." Cody shrugged into the webcam as he packed his things in the hotel room. He rolled his eyes when he heard Ted sigh, which only signaled the beginning of an accusing speech. "Teddy, I really don't want to hear it."_

_He looked over to the blonde on the screen, ignoring the pleading blue eyes that had began growing red from late hours. His boyfriend had been obviously falling victim to Vince's slave driver schedule; McMahon made it clear Dibiase would work for a top spot until he was main event caliber._

_"...You haven't been home in almost a month."_

_"Ted, I have friends. You know? Besides you and Randy?" He huffed dramatically and went back to packing. "Damien's my best friend so we hang out. What's the problem?"_

_"When did I stop being your best friend?"_

_"Aww, don't try to give me that! I don't feel bad, okay? It's not just about you anymore, Teddy. You were my best friend because I didn't have anyone else. Well I do know." Irritatedly, he moved to pack another bag. "You can't control anything."_

_From the screen, Ted buried his face in his hands. "I'm not trying to, Codes. Despite what you believe, I have friends who invite me out after work but I try to come home to wait on you- if you come home, that is. I just thought it would be a good idea to come home every once in a while-"_

_"For who? You? Are you jealous of me and Damien's relationship? Is that what it is because I could care less about how-"_

_This time Ted cut him off. "A good idea for you. Instead of running from place to place all week. Even Randy takes off for home most weekends."_

_Cody rolls his eyes again and folds his arms. "Well I'm not Randy, Ted." He stepped closer to the screen and chuckled, flicking bits of whatever from his nails. "And I'm certainly not some southern blonde second generation-superstar who is living in the shadow of his father, has been in the business more than five years and hasn't won a title since, and is stuck doing dark matches every single night. I'm not that miscreant who can't even stay off the injury list long enough to get to the main roster!" He laughed harshly but it died when he actually turned to the screen._

_He'd never seen Ted cry before besides the time Randy embarrassed him on Raw- and that was completely emotional for a whole different reason. Right now, Ted was heartbroken. "Aww Teddy, stop crying. I didn't mean..." He couldn't even finish as the blonde bit his shaking lip and shook his head, keeping his gaze low. "Ted, c'mon. What I meant to say was-"_

_Ted wiped his eyes and ran an unsteady hand through his hair, leaning down to shut off the device and hang up._

_Cody sat in front of the screen for a few minutes before aggressively finishing his packing and heading out the hotel. It was whatever at this point._

Ted hadn't texted him, talked to him, or even video chatted since then.

Sitting in the stall of the men's bathroom, Cody just sighs repeatedly and rereads the messages. He wasn't sure why he was so cold that day but he never exactly apologized for it. Then again he didn't want to but he did want Ted. Damien had made his intentions to just stay friends clear so, in spite of what everyone thought, he hadn't slept with anyone in months.

Well...Ted didn't seem to think that anyway.

It was a real mess.

His confusion was shushed quickly as Sandow finally came for him. "Cody," he started, "Why'd you run off? Is everything okay?" Cody could read the worry in his colleagues face but it just made him feel worse about his own thoughts.

"Just handling some stuff."

Damien nodded understandingly and helped the younger man out of the stall. "We'll is it all handled? Do you need to go home or something? I can exchange your ticket."

Cody returned the nod with a heavy exhale. "Yeah, I think I just need to go home for a day or two."

"I understand. A bit of alone time." Cody can only beat himself up more for remembering he hadn't even told Damien he had a longtime boyfriend- and the miscreant he ran into earlier was it.

"Yeah."

Without any further evaluation from Sandow, the two went to the airport and about their separate ways.

From that evening after Raw to the next morning, it was a long flight to Florida but his troubled mind kept Cody awake the whole time. He had no idea what he'd even say to Ted. There was no guarantee he'd even want to talk to him. Then again, the man's loyalty was surprising. After their lifetime together as friends and ten plus years dating, one would think he'd be impatient to take it to the next level but he always let Cody dictate the pace. Good ole Ted. At least he knew the man would always be around.

Upon arrival, he was quick to run to their Tampa home and pour his apologies on, only to find no one was home. Ted's car wasn't even in the driveway so there was no blaming it on a morning jog or walking the dogs. There was always the possibility that he just hadn't made it there yet. He was at the show last night too, after all. Eased a bit, he goes upstairs in the house and flops down on to his bed, far too tired by the long flight. The smell of Ted only made it that much easier for his eyes to roll back in his head and get his rest. He'd wait for his boyfriend this time around.

Some hours later, the man was awakened by his little white Maltese licking his face feverishly. The pup always had a tendency to wake him around eight since he became potty trained. Cody immediately got up and let the dog out into the backyard, groggily searching around the house for his boyfriend. Much to his dismay, there was still no sign of the blonde anywhere.

Growing a bit weary, he grabbed his cell and called Ted.

Straight to voicemail.

_"Hey, it's Ted. I'm not at the house right now. I'm gonna be out for the weekend- a little getaway. So leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Alright."_

He hung up quickly and went to grab his coat and keys. It was all too obvious where the man was so he jumped in his car and took off for the road.

Ted had adamantly made it a point to persuade Cody into staying in his ranch home in Georgia. The location was picked amongst the backwoods so it was easier for the Georgia native to commute. Ted always went on and on about it but Cody was no ranch person. Ted hadn't fought the decision, he just bought their Florida home and payed off both. He was obviously well enough off to do so.

Cody had never even seen the place really but he'd find it. According to his GPS it was only a four hour drive. As well rested and restless as he was, he'd be there in no time.

Deep in the woods of Madison, Cody finally reached his destination, admiring the view. Ted could really pick a home. From atop a hill, the house was long but there was the obviousness that there was no upstairs; maybe an attic but not a whole second floor. A wooden fence surrounded the landscaped front yard and its chair swing complementing patio while the back yard's fence closed around the beautifully decorated patio. It was an old style house no doubt with its dirt road leading to the garage. There was even a small barn house that winded down from the top of the hill. It was alluring, though. Immaculate.

He steadily drove up the gravel and hopped out his car, ready to fix this monster eating away at him. Getting to the front door, he nearly jumped at the porch light coming on and subsequently forwent knocking on the door. He just twisted the knob and rushed in. Lucky him Ted was forgetful enough to almost never lock the door. The kid was simple in a lot of ways.

He takes an impromptu tour around, admiring how woodsy the whole inside was. It was reminiscent of a log cabin, complete with fire place in the den. The kitchen was beautiful, the dining room even more so, the guest room was small but cozy, and he lastly went to the master bedroom. Big and beautiful. Especially the large wood frame of the bed and the warm hand woven blanket that was cascading two rather muscular figures. Instantly his heart sinks and he backs away until both of the men roll over and he notices neither of them is Ted.

It was necessary to inquire why Randy and Cena- mortal enemies- were in bed together but that would be after be found his boyfriend. A loud recognizable bark alerted him and he quickly turned towards the door to eye Ted's German Shepard. It wagged its tail a little before barking again and taking off towards the backyard onto the deck. Obediently, Cody followed it out into the night, losing it where the patio lights ceased to illuminate.

His wandering eyes searched darkness blindly and just as he was about to give up his search he saw the Shepard appear back. It waited just beyond the light and as if on cue, Ted eased out the blackness as well.

He wore a vintage white long sleeve shirt, tight dark blue jeans, and black cowboy boots. Ted was always a handsome southerner- breathtaking to say the least. His eyes were shrouded in shadow from his black wide-brimmed hat but Cody could still see the blues just as dim as the afternoon sky. Still not having spoken and frozen in place, Cody cleared his throat and opened his mouth to form words. "I uh..." He swallowed thickly, "I figured you'd be here since you weren't in Tampa. I decided to come home this time."

Ted's stoic expression didn't change much and he tipped his hat down a bit further, making his eyes that much harder to read.

"I also wanted to apologize about what I said- and not coming home! I know what you're thinking but Damien and I haven't done anything."

"It's good to finally see you." Ted laughed harshly and smiled a little sadly. He further stepped into the light, revealing he carried a bag on his back. "Why don't you have a seat with me. The skies beautiful tonight." Suggestively he motioned to the deck chairs around the fire pit and went to take his seat, Cody in tow.

Cody felt extremely uncomfortable with the quiet but Ted seemed to enjoy gazing into the empty pit. After a while he spoke again. "Randy and Cena both had the idea to come here and cheer me up but when they both got here neither knew the other was coming so they really went at it like two rabid dogs. Me and Nate chilled out in the barn's hay loft a while until it all blew over and well...I guess they directed their frustrations in another way." He chuckled lowly and petted his furry friend. "Told old Nate to go and see if there was anything worth coming out that loft for...he barked when he saw you," The blonde smiled softly and finally for the first time in months locked eyes with his friend.

Consequently, it caused Cody to melt inside and his expression was more of confusion and worry than the excitement that was bubbling inside of him. He can see that not returning the smile, distances himself from Ted even more.

Dibiase sighed and rubbed his hands down his jean clad thighs, staring directly at Cody. "I think it's getting about that time, Cody."

Rhodes' heart skips two beats and his eyes bulge out of his head. "Wha? Teddy wait listen-"

"You had your chance to talk last time Codes," he made a straight face and shrugged. "It's my turn now... I realized I haven't been home in months." It obviously broke Ted up inside to speak but he pulled through. "No matter which house I go to, i'm not at home unless i'm with you." He snickered at his own cheesy words and continued. " I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few months. A lot of thinking and maybe...maybe we fit so well all these years because we were on the same track. After what you said about only having me and now you actually have so much more, I see the problem. At that time, we were both starving to get our foot in the door but Cody I'm still there and you're at the top. We can't coexist like that. We want two different things. " He turned and waited for a reaction but the brunette only nodded with his still big eyes.

"I remember when saying that anytime you wanted to end this thing just wake me up. Well," he chuckled almost sobbing, "that was the biggest wake up call of my life!" Again he laughed and stood up grabbing his bag, turning to note an approaching car at the bottom of the hill. "I guess my ride's here."

Cody stood abruptly and looked to the oncoming pickup truck. Again he chokes out a defensive whisper. "Who's that?"

"That Johnny Curtis guy, you know, NXT and all." Almost missing the question, Ted turned. "I knew you wanted to end it so to show you I'm okay with us moving on I figured I'd try dating again. He's been real persistent these past few months. Wanted to take me to an old fashion honky-tonk."

Speaking of the devil, Johnny- decked in his own cowboy garb complete with chaps and vest- came through the patio door and greeted Ted with a hug. "So I loaded up my ipod with all these country hits so I can serenade you, Cowboy." The star boldly eyed up Ted. "You look so edible, Teddydore." He went to kiss the blonde and not only was thwarted by a shove but he also noticed Cody.

He paused and grinned, momentarily tipping his hat. "Cody right? Nice to meet you." He reached out to shake Cody's hand and slowly drew back seeing the shake wasn't coming. "Anyway, I'm waiting out front, Teddy Spaghetti." He sneakily placed a chaste kiss on the man's cheek and went back to his truck.

Ted still couldn't believe Cody not being responsive to much of anything and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll get going then." He strolled over to Cody and smiled warmly. "I hope whoever you decide to go home to makes you happy," he whispered softly before pressing a soft kiss to the brunettes lips- Cody too shocked to be responsive. A giggle followed and Ted traced Cody's mustache. "I can only imagine who this thing is going to tickle. I think it makes you look so cute." He left one more deep lingering kiss in his wake and hugged his best friend. "I'll see ya around, Codes."

Instinctively Cody follows Ted to the front door and watches him get in the truck with another man. He watched the car crank up and pull out the drive way, snapping from his daze too late and running after the car that was already down the hill. All of his pent up words from earlier," suddenly rushed back to him and tears poured down his face as he screamed objection after objection. He didn't want it to end like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to fix it all.

How did everything turn out so wrong?

He's drawn from his moping long enough to get his buzzing phone from his pocket. He was barely able to read the text through his blurring tears and isn't sure how to answer it. It was Damien asking was he home yet.

For a long time he stared at his phone the gravel road, and finally the house behind him crying more. He made sure to text back before slinking to the ranch house.

"I don't think I have a home anymore."

* * *

><p>Awww, I love Codiase! Okay so I was debating whether or not to actually write more to this scenario and make it it's own story. I could really take this somewhere ya know! So if there's any just put it in a review please :D<p> 


	26. Unnecessary Exchange

Unnecessary Exchange

* * *

><p>"You stay away from him, you hear me?!" Seth just rolled his eyes at the raving brunette being held back by Sandow for the unteenth time. At first it was worth taking heed to but now this was just getting annoying.<p>

The young man sighed and turned to the ranting boy. "Can you just give it a rest?"

"I know you're just with him to make a name for yourself! Only no talent wannabes have to sleep their way to the top!" Hearing about Cody's escapades with numerous high ranking stars from the locker room, Rollins almost went to make a comment about pots and black kettles but instead he lowers his head and ushers himself away to avoid any type of brawl. New guys like him had no liberty to make a bad impression. He didn't need to get in that hole.

Unsure of if the intellectual savior could hold back the rabid Rhodes any longer, Seth hurries along and retreats to the lower levels of the building. He'd found solace in the bowels of the arena since it legitimately became Shield headquarters. Their own little crack in the sidewalk to hide from injustice.

At the current time, no one was down in the shabby area but, as he looked about the few things they had, he wasn't exactly alone.

The Shield had much nicer things than most rookie could get their hands on.

Methodically, the young man picked up the camera they used for filming their "responses and reasons" to injustice. Glaring back into the reflective lens he can almost vividly see the buxom blonde offering him favor above the other NXT rookies. That little bit of uncertainty he held is foreign now and the unsure nod is more definite today. From that day on he remembered hanging around the much older superstar more. Smiling, he placed the camera down and moved over to the sound equipment.

Tampering with the mini microphones, he recalls admitting his feelings: _"I think I like you- I mean I know I do! But I just want you to consider maybe...dating me...please sir?"_Of course his dysfunctional attempt at a confession got him laughed at and petted amusingly but more than anything it got him a date. A very nice first date at that. Lovingly he sighed and picked up a pair of gloves.

Even the gear the group had was salvaged by Seth's efforts. He reflected on how the curly blonde had been so kind to find the wardrobe just to show his support for the group. In return he gave up a part of his own appearance; he'd keep a part of his mane identical to the bleach blonde hall of famer. It was so appreciated that he'd actually got his first kiss off it. Of course the youngest Rhodes boy ruined the moment and tried to rip the token from Seth's head when he found out about their relationship. It took a little time to grow his hair back but it was worth it. Faux pa in a Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart kind of scenario.

Honestly, he wasn't a good digger and Dusty came to him first so what was the big deal? It didn't help him sleep at night feeling like that but at least Dusty would answer his late night calls.

Hearing creaking from the door, he wondered how his two partners would take it if they knew. There was always the chance of them shunning him, but, then again, they had secrets of their own.

Ambrose was the first to approach his colleague with an overbearing smirk. "Got anymore toys from 'believers' in the Shield?" Seth was always curious as to if the minuet hints ever meant his partners knowing. Highly unlikely but possible. "Ah, we'll just make due." He smirked and walked off to set up the equipment to make another address to the WWE universe.

"Believe in the Shield." Roman followed with his own light smile and ruffled Rollins' hair.

The segment went on without a hitch and soon the guys were preparing to leave.

Checking his phone, Seth made haste to depart from his team; a text of a certain hotel room making him move expediently. Not even a week had passed and he was running back to the man. He's only stopped momentarily by the towering Samoan drawing him in for a hug and handing him a key card to get in their room later.

"Staying out late, huh?" Dean doesn't hug but he makes sure to cross his arms and smirk before snickering to the young man. "Wouldn't it be nice if we got some new boots...just a thought..." He winked and ushered Roman away playfully.

Seth couldn't help but chuckle a little with a slight blush gracing his cheeks. Yeah, there was really no way this could be wrong.


	27. Someone to Protect

So this is for theytalktome because her Roman/Justin pairing is very interesting :) give it a try!

* * *

><p>"You know, we don't get enough television time." Roman commented as he dug into his small nacho carrier from where he sat on the usual pile of sandbags that were arbitrarily tossed in the basement- their dwelling place in most buildings.<p>

Seth, who had been tweeting from some of the crates close by, nodded in agreement before wrapping up whatever conversation he had going on. He sat his phone down and repositioned his sitting so he was more relaxed. "We deserve it, definitely." He turned to the one member that wasn't involved with them and smiled impishly. "Dean doesn't seem to mind, though."

Ambrose, who had been fully concentrated on the man occupying the television, turned away from the screen and hiked an eyebrow. "What?"

"We said we deserve more time on the television," Seth reiterated.

"Right. I heard that part," Dean nodded rubbing his stubble and looking to the screen while folding his arms.

Roman stood up and walked over to nudge Seth, while he joked with Dean. "You sure you heard that? You seem a bit distracted there, Chief."

He and Seth cackled lightly but more so when Seth finished off with, "Gee Dean, didn't know you were a fan of rainbows." Then they couldn't help but laugh, sensing Ambrose's distress and slight irritation. He hadn't even turned around but they could imagine his pouty face turning up in a sneer, ready to make some snide remark. Just as they supposed, Dean whipped around and pointed to them.

" Don't start with me, okay?" He wiped a hand down his face in frustration before rubbing his temple irritatedly. "My thoughts are all over the place. They're so jumbled I can't think straight and my head, it's hurting with this banging thing going on." Emphatically he pounded his fist against his hand. Ambrose grumbled under his breath some and plopped down in a chair. "And its all because of him." Dean threw up a hand in defeat while whimsically mocking the star. "Fan-dan-go."

Seth stood up and went to comfort his comrade. "He's already rejected you once. Why not just get revenge on him, reek some necessary justice for a broken heart." Seth could see his friend playing with the idea. "Honestly, I don't know what you see in the guy. He just seems flashy to me."

All while Seth spoke, Dean shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no." He motioned to the television. "That's just it. He seems like any other guy but I feel it. When he moves, when he speaks, when he sashays around that ring: he's rare... elegant... graceful." Dean thought deeper, "like some rare breed of bird."

It was easy to see that Dean's mind had been fumbling around and had long gone to some location only he could reach. A strange place but one the group loved to feed. "What do you even do with a peacock like him?" Roman asked lightly, wanting to draw some twisted answer from their demented team mate. It was amusing to hear Ambrose ramble on about anything.

"The same things humans are known for," Dean shrugged and placed a hand on the screen. "I hunt him, trap him, and domesticate him as I see fit. Bend him to my will. Make him mine." The hand on the screen slid down before it was tightened into a fist. "Cage that little birdy in."

"Better put on your dancing shoes. That's the only way you'll get a chance," Seth laughed out. They were there the last time the rhythmic superstar had rejected the U.S. champion and of all reasons, that was the only one that kept their friend from getting what he wanted.

Dean nodded and caressed the screen once more as the match ended with the desired results. "No, I've tried the easy way: asking him out like a decent guy but I know why that didn't work. I wasn't being sincere. I wasn't being me. The real me isn't a decent guy. I'm a sick guy so I'll have to ask him out the way a sick guy would, plain and simple." The amusement on his team members face only made him smile in return. "It's how love is, gentlemen. You gotta know how to manipulate it or it'll run all over you and dance circles around you. It's a continuous fight."

"A fight for what's yours," Seth added while glaring daggers at the television. His sudden growing distaste was evident to his team mates and they realized why when they turned to the screen. "I don't like this new Heyman guy. Curtis Axel..."

Dean couldn't stop himself from grinning a their possible next target if this new kid got too close to Heyman. Seth could be as vengeful as any woman. "Don't worry, Paul's got better taste than that. When a guy finds someone he likes, he's dedicated to them whole heartedly."

"Right," Seth chimed in.

"...yeah," Roman mumbled out with delay.

He expected the curiousness that rose from his cohorts and desperately tried to avoid further scrutiny or parts in the conversation.

Dean elbowed Seth as they both held skeptic gazes. They passed expectant looks before Ambrose spoke up. "So what about you, Rome? A lady killer like you has to be scouting someone, huh?"

Roman bit his lip momentarily before chuckling. "What? C'mon guys, how'd we even get on this topic? We were talking about T.V time, weren't we?" His desperation was far too obvious. They all just stared amongst themselves before Roman let out a loud, "What?!"

Seth put his hands on his hips and approached the man. "Rome, are you serious? Why not man? These roads get lonely."

Roman sighed exhaustedly. "Well I never worried about it because I have you guys."

"Sometimes." Dean inserted himself. "But what about when we wanna be with our guys, huh? Did you think about that?"

"Guys, we're on the road two hundred odd days. How long are we not together?" Smartly Roman defended himself. He could see neither was buying this so he rolled his eyes and carried on. "Look, it's not like you two where I can just find someone who wants to be fawned over or someone who helped give me a break. I need someone who actually needs me in a relationship. You guys need me to carry out justice so it's easy to stay committed. If you didn't need me, I'd be off doing who knows. It's like that. Get my point?" When Dean and Seth exchanged strange glances he just gave up. "Whatever, man. Lets just drop this." Irately he grabbed his gym bag and stormed out the room.

It didn't take long after Roman's departure for Dean to comment to Seth. "We're on the same page, aren't we? You been thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course."

"So who'd you have in mind?"

Seth rubbed his beard and searched his mind. "Not a superstar or diva. They're all pretty set. He says he needs someone who'd give him a reason, almost like a defenseless person to protect."

Dean nodded, "Right. No one in the wrestling division is pussyfooting around so now we look to..."

"Every non wrestler: referees, techies, assistants."

"Exactly," Dean pointed. "So we need to start on this as soon as possible."

Rollins, ever energetic grabbed his bag to toss over his shoulder. "Operation: Delta Alpha Tango Echo is now underway."

Tiredly, Ambrose nodded and ushered Seth out the room after he grabbed his own things. "Let's head in. We have a lot of talking to do tomorrow."

:::

"So how do you feel about justice?"

Dean rolled his eyes as another person answered Seth's question in the typical way. They had ran through a third of the employees and very few stood out. It was always "Ahhh! The shield! Please don't hurt me!" or "Oh you guys really believe in that whole justice thing? How weird." or "The shield sucks!"

Either people just really weren't interested in answering the question, they didn't take it serious, or they were just too scared to answer. After a while the acts got annoying to say the least.

"Well, it's a tough job but someone has to do it, right?" The lighthearted response drew the Shield members to interest of the man packing before them. He had his back to them while he clumsily searched up and down for things. "People might end up hating you for it but maybe it takes a special kind of person to hold that responsibility on their heads. Like those young guys from the Shield." Now their interest was peak.

"Yeah, the Shield?" Seth asked while he and Dean approached the guy more.

"Yeah. We need guys like that. Those kids get a lot of heat but they have valid points. Sure, they may be unorthodox but who isn't in this business?" The young guy chuckled before turning around. "Am I ri- Oh!" Finally he did turn around with wide eyes. He gulped slightly after a nervous laugh erupted from his suddenly dry throat. "O-oh...I- I didn't know it was you guys. Ha, ha, ha...?" The man began backing away from Dean and Seth's serious faces. They gave one another one long nod before casting predatory gazes at the man they interviewed. "W-what's with that look?" He asked hesitantly before yelping as the two teammates carried him away.

:::

Roman pinned up the last bit of his hair in a neat ponytail while giving himself a once over in the rearview mirror. Dark purple dress shirt, black dress pants: it wasn't everyday that his teammates said they wanted to go out to eat at a fancy establishment. They never did celebrate their title gains, though, so hey, why not?

He looked at his watch before retreating from the rental car and going to stand by the doors of the restaurant. His fellow Shield members said they had went on ahead of him, so they asked him to wait outside until they came out. Didn't matter to him. Less wait for seating. Roman stood against the cool brick and closed his eyes to rest when he heard someone approaching. "Oh, it's you."

Roman opened his eyes and turned to the much shorter man that he came to see on a regular basis but couldn't quite recall. "Hey," when it finally came to him, "you're that little announcer guy." He smiled lightly. "Josh, right?"

"Uh, no..." The man laughed sadly. "Justin Roberts."

"Right, right..." Roman leaned out to shake his hand. "Good to see you, anyway. What you here for? Out celebrating something too?"

Justin rubbed his neck embarrassedly, "Blind date actually. I'm waiting for them to show up."

"Cool," he answered disinterestedly while his phone began to ring. Realizing it was Dean, he answered quickly. "Hey, where are you guys?"

Justin didn't know what the man on the other end of the phone had said but it was obviously taking a toll on Reigns. His expression began to change drastically. "Not here? Then what am I... A what?! You're kidding me! With who?" Roberts jumped as Reigns eyes bolted in his direction. "Josh Roberts?!"

"It's Justin actually," the announcer corrected lightly.

"Whatever," Roman bit back. He rubbed his forehead with distress and sighed. "Fine. Bye. It's whatever at this point." The young Samoan hung up in frustration and jammed his phone down in his pocket. He closed his eyes once more against the brick.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked with the utmost concern.

Ronan's eyes cracked open in shock from the man next to him. He skeptically eyed him up. "Do you even know why you're here?"

Justin looked confused now. "For a blind date, right? Your teammates told me to come here. I thought maybe it was one of their sisters or a cousin or something."

Reigns sighed with the last bit of sanity left in the leviathan. "No, it's me. I'm your date." He waited to get and sympathize with Justin's response but sadly he couldn't as Roberts let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, well that's not so bad. I'm not so worried knowing its someone I actually work with!" Justin laughed much more calmly but hardily now.

Roman stood to his full height and stared incredulously. "This isn't something to laugh about! They forced you to go on a date with-"

"Then let's jut call it a dinner amongst co-workers. It doesn't have to be a date." The announcer smiled gently. "We're already here so why not enjoy a meal? Things like this don't happen too often, believe me." A bigger smile was brought on by his own amusement but Roman was still annoyed.

After a minute or so, he just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. Sure." Roman swore lowly and followed Roberts in to the fancy eatery, letting him proceed to the man at the reservations' podium.

From where he stood, he couldn't hear much at all but he raised concern when Justin came back over to him, a bit depressed. "What?" He asked while eyeing the snobby waiter behind Roberts.

"The guy says they couldn't hold my table because I stepped out for too long so theres a twenty minute wait." Justin kind of laughed but only to make the situation seem a bit better. "But I already ordered my food, so I hope I don't have to pay for that and whatever else I order at our new table." Curiously he spoke to himself. "Or maybe I can ask them to just bring my food to the new table...? But twenty minutes from now it'll be cold..." Justin seemed to really be puzzling himself with this one.

Roman growled slightly in the direction of the serviceman, preparing himself to step into the situation; he was positive it could be settled his way. Lightly shoving the still conflicting Justin aside, Roman approached the podium. "Excuse me."

The snobby desk man looked up and turned pale quick. Shakily he asked, "M-may I help you, sir?"

"Yes you can," Roman eyed the name tag to finish, "Monsieur Bill?" He gave up trying to pronounce it. The Samoan pointed to the appointment book. "Look, there's supposed to be a table for two in here for a Mr. Roberts. Understandably so, he already took his seat and now I want mine."

"Well we can find you a table right away, sir" The man quickly interrupted.

"No, no, no. See, you misunderstand." He threateningly chuckled. "I want the same table he was already at. And I think we deserve a complimentary bottle of wine for the disturbance in our meal. Now if you can't do that for me," He grabbed the spectacles lodged in the server's lapel pocket and single-handedly cracked the thick glass on them, "we might have a problem."

Bill waved his hands defensively and ushered them through. "No, no problems here! Please, hurry to your table."

Roman turned to the still conflicted Roberts, who just so happened to not have seen any of the occurrence just then, and guided him through. "Our table is open."

"Oh, great! Now I just have to make sure I don't step back out. I feel like if I even go to the bathroom too long, they'll try and throw me out again!" Justin happily laughed at the bumming humor and went back to his seat followed by Reigns.

"What a weird guy", was all Roman could think but it made him kind of smile. "At least he's friendly," he muttered with a sigh. Grabbing a napkin and folding it in his lap, Roman began."So, Roberts, tell me about yourself."

:::

Half an hour had flew by having pleasant enough company; Roman really found the announcer and his tidbits of dark humor amusing. Every story Justin had, put him on the receiving end of a bad situation but it was more astounding that the man could laugh at it so fondly. Sure Reigns didn't get too much talking in, but there wasn't much to say about himself that the Internet didn't already spread around. This was new of the announcer that everyone seemed to overlook.

"So after Bryan choked me out with my own tie, I didn't wear one for at least a month!" Roberts laughed lightheartedly. "Vince deducted some of my pay that month too because I wasn't 'presentable' but I couldn't bring myself to put it on. I swear that guy has a grip like iron," Justin playfully rubbed around his neck.

Reigns chuckled, feeling bad for the guy. "Roberts, if its so bad..." He shrugged and laughed a bit more, "why don't you just leave?"

Justin burst into laughter then, "Everyone asks that! Of course I won't leave!" He embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head after the laughter died and he saw how confused Roman was. "I guess that would be the smart thing to do but I enjoy my job. So what if I take a few big bumps? I worked too hard to get my break here so I'm going to enjoy everything this company throws at me."

Roman didn't realize he still had shock on his face but he attempted to play it off. "I can respect that," he mumbled while a waitress passed by.

Justin so happened to stop her. "Excuse me ma'am, we ordered about twenty minutes ago and our food still hasn't arrived."

She sighed between his compliant and waved him off, beginning to walk away. "Okay, it'll be here shortly. Just be a bit patient," the message was obviously generic.

Roman furrowed his brow, slightly irritated, and called the woman back. "Miss, we've been waiting for a really long time-"

As she turned to the voice, she interrupted with a gasp. "Oh my gosh! Roman Reigns! I didn't even know you were here! Oh my gosh, you are so cute! I'm like your biggest fan!"

Roman flashed a quick, fake smile and attempted to be civil. "Yeah, that's great."

"Are they any more superstars around here? OMG is Seth in here!" She quickly scanned the room to no avail and then back to Justin disappointedly. "Who are you with, Roman?"

"I'm Justin Roberts, you know, the ring announcer?"

"Who? Are you like new on FCW or something?" Rudely she asked.

Reigns cut her off, "Sweet heart, could you go back there and get our meal please?"

"Right away, sir! Anything for you, Mr. Reigns." She whizzed off to get the food and came back far too soon. "Here you go, Rome," she giggled while saying the nickname. "Or can I call you Leakee?" The waitress laughed obnoxiously and swayed around. She continued complimenting the wrestler until she felt a tap on his shirt. "What do you want?" The woman asked Roberts.

Justin looked up at her incredulously. "Where's my meal?"

She sneered in annoyance. "I told you to wait. Yours takes longer to cook."

"But I ordered the same thing," he squeaked out.

"And they decided to cook his food first. They're cooking yours now!" She raised her voice.

Justin moped lightly as he coward down. "But I ordered mine at least ten minutes before he did..."

She simply ignored the man and went back to smiling at Roman. "So why are you here with Josh Robert or whatever? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend in a nice place like this?"

Roman irritatedly answered her. "I don't have a girlfriend and me and my good friend were trying to have dinner together so if you don't mind-"

She interjected while drawing little hearts on his hand. "So, you're free?"

"LEAVE!" He finally yelled, fed up with the woman's impertinence. "Just leave!"

Both the girl and Roberts stared scared and shocked by the outburst but that didn't stop Reigns from jolting to his feet. "Better yet, we'll leave." He grabbed Justin by the arm and yanked him out the restaurant completely.

"Hey slow down," Justin begged as they reached the parking lot. He was nearly tripping over his feet to keep up with the leviathan. When Roman did stop, Roberts ran right into his strong back.

Roman ripped the tie from his hair and turned around in pure rage. "The nerve of some people! Can you believe what just happened?!"

Justin blinked curiously at the much taller man. "But it doesn't bother me. That kind of thing always happens."

"It doesn't make it right!" Roman yelled back. "Honestly, this type of injustice- like how rude can people get?! How unprofessional! Do they even care about customer service or are they so selfish to their own desires that they throw all their morals out the window?! Seriously!"

Roberts let the man continue his ravenous rant while he picked up Roman's hair tie from the gravel.

"And so what if you're not the most attractive guy?! Does that give them the right to push you around?! And then-"

"Roman," Justin interrupted, his voice being the loudest it had been all night.

"What?!" Reigns turned his head sharply only to have the much shorter announcer wisp stray strands of long black hair from his face.

"Calm down, will you?" Roberts smiled sweetly and moved closer to tie up Roman's hair back into that neat tame ponytail. Seeing the large man steady his once raged breath made Justin smile a little more in embarrassment. "I appreciate you caring, really. It means a lot. I need a friend like you around." He hugged Reigns hard and pulled away. "But lets forget this. Our nights not ruined. I know a place where we can get a really good burger, yeah?!" Justin laughed warmly- a laugh that made the WWE star chuckle himself, bringing a smile from the optimism of the goofy guy. The announcer hopped in the car on the passenger side and waved Roman in. "Knowing my luck, it'll probably be closed down!"

Roman shook his head.

Oh that dark humor.

:::

"So how do you think it's going? Rome hasn't called, or texted, or anything." Seth mentioned, laying across the foot of the bed they all shared, probably crushing Dean's ankles but unwilling to move.

Ambrose, who had been laying vertically on the mattress shrugged disinterestedly. "I dunno. He probably ate that announcer guy."

Seth shook his head disappointedly, slapping the mattress a little. "And I really thought this one would've worked out."

"Yeah, whatever, we'll try again tomorrow."

"Right."

Both settled into the silence briefly before the door was bombarded open; their cohort having rushed it in his eagerness to accost his team mates. The serious nature and controlled rage his face held made Dean and Seth flinch slightly. They both sat up beside one another to greet their friend.

"So," Seth laughed nervously, "You have a good time on your da-ack!" Before he could get the question out, the leviathan had grabbed both by the neck.

"I- I ha- hate being cho-cked," Dean rolled his eyes and ironically chocked out. "Ungr-Ungrateful! We only t-tried to he-lp y-you!"

Roman gripped tighter with growing anger until he playfully smiled and released the hold. "You idiots are lucky it worked out," he chuckled. "Worked out just fine."

Seth rubbed his neck and Ambrose sucked his teeth lightly. "Then what was with the dramatic entrance, lover boy?"

Reigns moved towards the mirror and started to undress, "You two played with me so I just wanted to see you squirm. A little satisfaction, I guess." He smirked in their direction.

Rollins chuckled next, "Is that Ambrose rubbing off on you, Rome?" The death glare he got from Dean was well worth the banter.

"Whatever. You found your guy, you're home, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Night," Ambrose ranted while getting back in the bed and rolling straight to sleep.

"You're such a downer, man." Seth grumbled over his shoulder at his Shield brother. He turned back to Reigns and patted his shoulder. "Ready for bed, big guy?"

Roman nodded and pointed beside him. "I think I'll take the couch tonight. I'm sore and I can't take Ambrose wrestling in his dreams again tonight."

"I know what you mean," Seth laughed, "Well... get some sleep." He patted the man's shoulder and went off to jump in the bed with Dean. "Oh, and Rome..."

"Yeah?" the man answered.

"We only did this to try and make you happy, you know. We're like family. We couldn't sit around and let you get lonely."

"...Yeah." he answered again but there came no more replies. Roman waited until the nightstand light went off and he made his way to the couch. Plopping onto the furniture, he sighed with relief from exhaustion and sat in the faintly moonlight-illuminated silence.

He wasn't quite settled yet though.

Reaching for his phone, he scanned a few pictures from the night and smiled falling on the one he took of Justin after some man knocked soda all over his pants at the burger joint. That man had the worst luck ever. Roman ran a hand through his long locks and nodded, pointing lightly to the photo. "I think it's you... I want to protect." He smiled one last time and put the phone away, euphorically drifting off to sleep.


	28. Meant Only for Me

When Brock returned on Raw I immediately knew the reason! This is for theytalktome to me because I love supporting her pairings :D Short but that's okay.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Roman quirked his brow to his team mate.<p>

Seth had just seemed off after the start of the show. He wasn't even into the ruthless attack they inflicted on the masked monster that was Kane. Even sweet revenge left the young man bitter. While Reigns was trying to figure out the reason, Dean was well aware- the guy being too observant for comfort.

CM Punk was back and Heyman was passionate about his clients. This Seth knew. What he didn't know was that Punk had such a grip on his boyfriend- a grip that made Paul Heyman utter the three little words meant to be reserved for only Seth.

_I love you._

Rollins gripe was pretty obvious. He had nothing against the success of the straightedge superstar but just who was Punk to get something so sacred?! That confession of affection belonged to the younger man alone.

That wasn't even completely the issue. The larger portion of the problem lied in the confrontation earlier. As soon as the incident occurred Seth made his way to find Heyman.

"Paul," he folded his arms seriously, "I love you?"

Heyman rubbed his temple in distress from whatever his workload gave him. He rolled his eyes in Rollins direction, not wanting to deal with his lover. "Sweety, Seth, I don't need this right now."

"You don't need this? Well I don't like this. Those words are for me! No one else is supposed to hear them from you!" Rollins huffed angrily and shoved a gloved finger into Paul's jacket. "And you're going to take it back."

"What do you mean take it back? I can't just take it back," Paul incredulously attempted to ignore the man's complaints while staying a bit calm.

Seth nodded, "You're going to take it back. Go talk to Punk right now and tell him you didn't mean it."

"No! Why would I do that?"

"Paul," The usually bright chocolate iris' had darkened considerably with jealousy, "Go take it back now. _Or else_."

Paul finally sighed and turned to Seth, shrugging his shoulders defeatedly. "I'm not taking it back. I did it to make good believable television, Seth. You can understand that, can't you?" Before his boyfriend could answer, Paul was called to be somewhere else. Axel had a match now.

Seth watched the older man strut away and he sneered viciously. "Yeah, I completely understand."

After that, Rollins had let himself wallow angrily amongst his team which lead him to this very moment. He had the perfect idea, though. He could fix this easily. It was such a deviously perfect plan that it brought a sick smirk to his face. It brought the same smirk to Ambrose's face when he heard Seth plotting.

He and Roman would just sit back this time.

Having gotten access to Paul's office very easily, Seth picked through Heyman's rolodex. Everyone the business man knew was in there, every contact. He skimmed the names quickly, finding who he wanted near the front. Seth immediately jumped on the phone and what was supposed to be a short conversation turned into a long persuasive plea for help only executed so well because of Rollins ability to play innocent. It was one of his stronger points. Dean aided in honing that ability so the man would've been truly proud at Seth's manipulation.

There was immediate confirmation on the contacts part and luckily for Rollins, the problem would be taken care of that same night. After the call was made, all that was left was having patience. Knowing everything was going to turn out right, Seth joined his team members in exiting the arena for a little celebration.

An hour or two later and Seth got ready to jump in the bed. As he expected, his cell phone rang and he smirked at the screen. He'd been anticipating this call. Shifting his voice to ooze friendliness, he answered. "Hello?"

There was a long sigh. "Did you have to go this far?"

Seth couldn't help but snort with laughter into the phone. Sure it was obnoxious but this time it was meant to be. "I said 'or else.' But don't worry I'm not mad at you, Paulie."

Paul groaned sadly. "But Brock Lesnar of all people? Don't you have any concern for Punk? Did you even consider the strain it would put on him? Did you think about-"

"Hey!" Seth interuppted while laughing, "Everyone wanted to see this: two Paul Heyman guys fighting each other and who a better Heyman guy than Brock Lesnar."

"Look, I don't need him-"

"Well i'm not calling him off. I can't just call him off." Seth smirked ridiculously against the phone as he mocked. "I did it to make good realistic television. Paul, that wouldn't be good realistic television." Biting his lip villainously, Seth started to hang up. "You understand, right?"


	29. Nearly Fatal Attraction

Nearly Fatal Attraction (Nothing)

* * *

><p>"Whoa, get a load of that one!"<p>

"I dare you to go hit on her."

"No way, man. I have standards."

After an intense day of training, a lot of the NXT rookies had gone out and decided to celebrate their wins and- for some- drown their loses. Just like any other time, fights broke out but all in all, the rowdy talent were enjoying themselves in the tiny nightclub.

Seth Rollins had been tossing back a few, being a pillar of attention as well an advocate for rambunctious interactions. He was already outgoing but with the alcohol in his system, Rollins was a social butterfly. He guffawed loudly at the girl many of the men had turned down asking out and began to search. "Oh c'mon, isn't there anyone brave enough to try her?" He playfully framed his eyes with his hands and scanned. "Anyone?" The man's eyes darted around until they fell on a dark booth in the back. It caused a smirk to turn up on his lips and boldly he called. "Hey, Ambrose! I know you're up for this! Crazy guy like you will do anything, right?"

Dean's eyes snapped up from focusing on the tip of his lit cigarette and he shrugged, genuinely confused. "What?

"I was saying you'll go talk to the hottie over there by the bar."

Ambrose blinked in comprehension before he searched for the girl, sneering in her direction. Turning back to Seth, he shook his head and focused on his smoke. "Sorry Rollins, not interested."

Seth laughed, showing off his slight gapped teeth. "Why dude? She's cute."

"And easy," The auburn superstar inhaled through the cigarette. "I'd like a challenge. You maybe?" Dean blew smoke pass his own devious smirk, causing the crowd of rookies to "Ooo" in response.

"Don't set your sights on me!" Rollins slammed down his drink and pointed an accusing finger to Dean. "I'm not as easy as I look!"

"And just how easy do you look?" Playful eyes prepared for the confrontation.

Seth thought about the question blankly before blushing and stumbling over his words. "No wait, what I meant was- I mean," he slammed his fist down and started laughing, flipping Dean off. "Up yours, Ambrose! Im trying to say I'm not easy so don't even think about it!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," The words were mumbled lowly as Dean went back to minding his own business. To be frankly honest, he had dreamed of it- several times in fact. Seth was about as rambunctious as they came. Something about that fighting spirit, that boldness, it had drawn Dean to him most heavily but, of course, Rollins kept him at a distance. They'd kept things so buddy-buddy so long that it made the conquest too much of a hassle. Due to all of that, He'd been in search of a new love interest for quite some time now.

"Guys I'll be right back," Dean was drawn from his own world by the words and the echo of Seth's sneakers approaching. The two-tone haired rookie, smiled toothily at Dean before easing in the booth beside him, drink still in hand. Seth leaned on the table, elbows straddling the wood and nudged Dean with his shoulder.

"What?" Dean lazily inquired.

Seth smiled again and nudged the man. "C'mon, Dean. Come sit with us. I want you to have fun."

Dean straightened a little to stub out his cigarette before slumping back on the bench. "I am having fun."

"Uh huh..." Seth eyed the man up and down silently before taking the hint and starting to get up. "Well," he began with a small smile on his face, "I guess I'll leave you to that fun then. But if you decide you need a little company I'm always right over there."

"Yeah," Ambrose disinterestedly spoke.

Rollins blinked momentarily before crouching down, eye level with the seated man. He softly whispered. "Or you could find company by the bar," dropping one last hint, Seth pointed in the general direction and walked away.

With an absence of interest, Dean followed the pointed digit and the sight nearly made his eyes convex.

At the end of the bar was a fellow rookie, one that Ambrose had subconsciously been paying special attention to. Enjoying a frosty beverage while conversing on the phone was the handsome long-haired rookie himself: Roman Reigns. So out of place was he in his suit and dark shades, flowing locks trapped in a rubber band. Gorgeous in face and physique, the Samoan prince had been under Ambrose's radar since the day he competed and won a triple threat match including Seth and himself. The only thing standing between any interaction was the fact that Reigns was hard to come by. He wasn't as easy to approach or even find like Seth and the big man stayed to himself mostly. This was the perfect opportunity; thank you, Rollins.

Dean stood hurriedly from his place at the booth and proceeded to the bar, stopping momentarily to fix his worn jacket and check his breath. There wasn't much he could do about the smoky scent besides pop in a piece of chewing gum. It covered up more than its fair share of the smell. He was ready.

Very carefully he sat down on the open stool, sure to ease himself uncomfortably close to the muscular man; he needed to make sure he got his attention. On cue, Roman quirked an eyebrow at the intruder and turned back to his conversation. "Hey listen, I'll call you back later, Jey." He ended the call after, lolling his head in Dean's direction expectantly. "...Can I help you?"

Ambrose watched the man, paying special attention to the way his shades masked whatever facial expression he was feeling. Secretive. Sexy. Dean cleared his throat. "Not really." He fiddled with his thumbs before allowing his hands to go back to fisting on the bar top. "But uh, a lot of us guys were over there celebrating and I was wondering why you weren't."

Roman chuckled condescendingly while looking over to the group of loud superstars. "I'm not exactly the celebrating type." Turning back, he took a long swig of the drink in front of him. "Besides, I don't see a reason to celebrate. Working hard isn't something to award. We're supposed to do it."

"So you're like a workhorse?" Ambrose eyed the man playfully. "Or is it just dedication?"

Roman sighed heavily and sat the drink down. "Look, whatever little game you're playing, I'm not interested."

"Well you're very snappish, aren't you? Kind of high maintenance?" Ambrose yawned.

Roman tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"You're obviously not even up to trying to interact with your coworkers." He shifted in his seat, to look directly at Reigns, leaning an elbow on the countertop. "I bet you sit over here thinking you're better than everybody else."

"Then doesn't that make _you_ high maintenance?" Roman laughed in annoyance. He shook his head. "Sitting all by yourself in the darkest corner of the room...it doesn't seem like you want to interact much either."

"You were watching me? I'm flattered. But I'm sure we have two completely different reasons for sitting alone."

"There you go assuming things. Pretty pretentious."

Dean cooly formed a smile. "That I am." He blinked at the man, before starting again. "But while I sit alone because I have social issues, I feel like you're sitting over here because you don't feel welcome." Roman ignored the man greatly, choosing to instead look at his phone. "Then again you don't make yourself easy to approach."

"Okay," The disgruntled leviathan spat. "What's this about Ambrose, huh?"

Dean bluntly responded. "Nothing but I bet that's why you're single. Probably can't keep anybody because you can't connect with them."

"What?"

"People. They generally don't meet your standards, right? Then again, I'm sure you wouldn't just get in anybody's bed anyway."

"Get in anybody's...Are you trying to come on to me?"

"I wonder if we could connect. I'm sure I meet your standards."

Roman narrowed his eyes behind the shades. "What are you telling me, Ambrose?"

"Putting it plainly, I want to know just what it would take for me to get you in my bed."

Roman seemed vexed on his immediate response, choosing to ball his fist up and calmly answer. "Are you finished?"

"Mostly."

"Then I think you better get back in your corner of the room and leave me alone."

Dean heard the tone in Roman's voice drop to a menacing octave and it did nothing but fuel his desire to challenge him. He licked his lips and smirked disbelievingly. "Are you... threatening me?"

"That depends," Roman growled out angrily. Snapping his head in Dean's direction, he snatched the shades off to uncover enraged eyes, beautifully intense. He slammed a hand on the counter, the other clutching the open part of Ambrose's stool to suffocate him with his own dose of closeness. "Do you feel threatened?"

Ambrose sat there, mouth agape, stricken by the scene as it was. The words had come off as nothing more than a violently deep grumble. So seductive. And the way the mad man's heavily enraged breaths blew across his face only made it more so. His presence was so...dominating. The beast inside Reigns was even more alluring than Dean first believed. He gave a sly smile and shook his head. "Not at all."

Roman cut his eyes in deprecation and shoved the man off the stool onto the tiled floor, Dean knocking back several other bar stools and disturbing the atmosphere. Reigns squatted down and got right in Ambrose's face. "You should." Throwing some cash on the bar top, he stormed out the club.

Dean watched the man leaving with nothing but amusement. How interesting. That certainly went different than he expected.

When the coast was clear, Seth rushed to Ambrose's side, aiding him in getting to his feet. "Sesus man, I thought you were trying to get his number, not tick him off."

"I was." So lost was Dean, his answer came out in a daze.

"He's usually nicer- at least to me..." Seth stuck his hands on his hips expectantly, "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." Dean just shook his head with a goofy grin on his face. He could still feel the force Roman's hands exerted on his chest, and affectionately he let his hand massage the area."But I think I'm in love." 


	30. Rose Tattoo

Rose Tattoo

* * *

><p>The Queen's regime of knights and other security was vast, but even more widespread across the nation. This alone, had to be Wade's favorite perk: mobilizing and enjoying the unusual. Right about now, he was planning on investigating a desecrate pub by his stationed post.<p>

The smell of alcohol and cigars enveloped his entire being, yet Wade was appreciative. A welcoming scent. A relaxing spot. Wonderful.

Barrett easily slid into the pub. Smoothly he sat at the countertop's edge and ordered up a tall glass to drink. Bubbly suds topped the drink upon its arrival, tickling the Englishman's fancy a little more than it should've. As he turned around on his stool and took his first sip, his eyes landed on the slightly ghostly man by the pool table. With flaming red hair and thick muscles, the short, creamy, fair-skinned man immediately took Barrett's curiosity.

Nowhere near shy, Wade confidently strolled over to confront the man. He didn't want any serious interrogation, just a little small talk to satiate his curiosity. Maybe a simple "What's your name? Are you from around here?". Nothing too serious at all.

Whistling, the pale man polished off his pool stick and placed it back in the holder before turning to rack the balls back up. As he rearranged the cue-ball in it's place, the shorter stranger noticed Barrett standing at the pool table's end. Slowly he looked up and took in all of Wade's stalky figure. "Anything I can do for you?"

Wade was slightly surprised at the accent that rolled out with the question, but he didn't show it. He took a slow sip from his drink. "No. I was just wondering what an Irishman was doing here in Blackpool."

The Irishman examined Wade casually. His soft eyes stopped as they fixed themselves on the badge glinting out of the taller man's pocket. "Am I at liberty to answer that, Officer?" He held a seriously blank stare before smiling happily with his white teeth. "Just joshin' with ya, fella." The shorter man finished resetting the pool table before picking up an instrument case. "No need to be suspicious. I'm just passing through on business."

Cooly, Wade stuffed his badge deep in his pocket. "Same here." He approached the Irishman in slow strides. "But I'm off duty. You in a band, Ginger?"

"Ginger?" The shorter man laughed hardily at the name, doubling over slightly. "I think Sheamus suits me better," he chuckled out as he reached out his hand. "Don't you think, Officer?"

"Wade Barrett," the police man called back. "Like I said, I'm off duty." Being so close with his outstretched hand, Barrett took a moment to admire the stranger. While he was incredibly pale, his complexion was akin to porcelain. So creamily smooth. Accepting the handshake, Wade nodded to him. "Sheamus, aye? What's your last name, Sheamus?"

Sheamus chuckled lightly. "Now that's a little more than I'll give ya, Wade." He flashed a smart grin and slid his hands in his pocket. "Since you are off duty."

"Then I'll keep calling you Ginger." The smart remark from the Englishman didn't rattle Sheamus in the least, causing the red head to chuckle lightly in retort.

"My, don't I have interesting company tonight, fella?" Sheamus motioned towards the near empty glass in Wade's grip and looked towards the bar. "Come and chat with me, huh? I'll top you off."

What started off as a simple question of curiosity quickly flourished into a connection between the men; the alcohol and conversation only seemed to strengthen the bond. The Irishman enjoyed Wade, never having met anyone so bluntly critical and quick witted, while the Englishman couldn't say he'd ever enjoyed the laughter of anyone quite like he did Sheamus'. Anyone would've thought them to be reunited long time friends, surprised to find they had just met. The two just connected.

"So, I lock him up without a second thought!" Barrett half-laughed as he slammed his fist on the bar top. "Didn't even deserve a trial!" He threw off his jacket to emphasize his slight frustration with the situation.

Sheamus' outburst of laughter couldn't be contained as he rolled all over the counter in a fit of giggles. "Geez," he wiped forced joyful tears from his now sore pink checks,"I feel a little bad for the fella." A few more cackles slipped out, and Sheamus scanned Wade through his relapse into calmness. "It's been a while since I actually sat down and talked with someone who wasn't in my band." His eyes slowly came to rest on the ink peaking from under Wade's right sleeve. "Didn't peg you for a tattoo man there, Wade."

Barrett hunched an eyebrow inquisitively but followed the other man's gaze. "Oh, this." He raised the right sleeve fully and revealed the bold neatly drawn red rose inscribed with 4 simple words.

Sheamus nodded towards it. "A rose, huh?Must be for someone special?"

"Lyrics from a song I like." When he expected words, all he received were obnoxiously hard laughs from the shorter man. "What?" Wade aggressively slammed his palm on the bar like before. "If you've got something to say, say it!"

"No," Sheamus shook his head and retained his laughter, replacing it with a smile. "I think It's beautiful. Lyrics..." He lightly traced the contours of the creative ink, admiring as if he was in a stupor. "That's what tattoos are made for. Capture moments, words, thoughts you don't want to forget; things that mean something to you."

Barrett blankly stared at the admirer before caressing his own tattoo. "Yeah? So what about now?"

"Now?"

As strange as it was, Wade actually felt some kind of way about Sheamus already. Nothing too serious but there was a pleasantness. "Does this moment mean anything to you?" Wade bluntly asked the question, unsure and falsely uncaring of the answer. He almost expected the startled reaction he received too but the chuckle that came after was nothing short of shocking.

"I'm under contract so I'm not free to tat up my body but If I could, I'd get a tattoo. In big bold English script it would read 'Wade Barrett'," The warm smile hit Wade dead in the heart. "And you know what, I'd place it on the left side of my chest." He didn't explain any further as another Irishman ran in and called for his attention. Sheamus slipped a dark blue cap over his head to conceal his amazing crop of red hair and laid down a few dollars on the bar top. "I enjoyed your company, Barrett. This was definitely a moment I'll keep with me. Until the next time we meet, aye?" He flashed a warm smile to Wade, tipped his hat, and proceeded out the door.

Left in the cleared out place, It didn't take long for Wade to grab his jacket and decide to leave. He wouldn't go back to his post just yet, however. There was somewhere else he needed to be. After an hours drive, Wade reached his destination: his favorite tattoo parlor. The man at the chair immediately called to him. "If it isn't constable Barrett making his nightly rounds." When there was no quick witted reply the man patted his work area. "See you're in a serious mood. What can I do you for?"

Wade lifted up his right sleeve and outlined the letters composing the finished tattoo. "Nothing too serious." He smiled for a second before demandingly pointing toward the design. "Draw another ribbon, right hear across the top. I want to add something to it."

The artist sighed doubtfully. "You know I hate bothering a complete tattoo, Wade."

"Just one more word. I don't want to forget it."

"Okay, what is it?"

Wade smirked at the thought. "Ginger."

* * *

><p>Well I just wanted to do something new and Sheamo and Wade was it :3 Hope it was cute.<p> 


	31. Sacrifice

I was asked to do abused!neko!Shield soooo here's my try!

* * *

><p>Chocolate furry ears perked as footsteps approached. Subsequently, panic flooded through the young man's spine.<p>

Roman's eyes bolted towards the locker room door, and he jolted out of the shower to quickly clothe himself. His shirt twisted over his head rather oddly as his alert ears got caught in the material. He even accidentally zipped his jeans without freeing his tail from the back. Only when he sat down on the attachment uncomfortably did his own hiss signal the mistake. Just as he untucked the furry companion, the door opened. Much to his relief, it was only his teammates.

Seth had been pawing away at the black spiked collar Ambrose was wearing while the man protested harshly. Finally shoving Rollins away, Dean's fuzzy auburn ears perked and his eyes fell on Roman. He smiled genuinely. "Sup, Big Cat?"

Reigns chuckled at the nickname and pointed. "New collar?"

Dean rolled his eyes and tugged the accessory around his neck. "Yeah. I thought it would be kind of funny. A cat in a dog collar."

Seth twisted the neck cradle playfully. "It's so cute, though. He doesn't even look intimidating because its too big."

"I agree with you there." Roman nodded.

"I might not wear it then," Dean mumbled as he took hold of the collar.

"What?" Seth pouted in confusion. "Why not? It's so cute on you."

Dean and Roman locked eyes momentarily, both knowing exactly why. Ambrose searched his vocabulary before sighing at Rollins. "Unwanted attention, kitten. I don't want too much of that." He stroked the area between Seth's ears and cooed soothingly "People can get pretty crazy over things they want. I just don't want them going out of control over me or you or Rome." His ears waned lightly as he knitted his eyebrows down. "When they get that crazy they might get violent. You get it?"

"I get it, Dean..." Seth's ears also flattened to his head before perking up. "But its not like any of the fans can get past security! They can't-"

"It's not the fans, we're worried about."

The conversation had no means of continuing as there was a knock on the locker room door. Reigns and Ambrose looked to one another skeptically once more and they winced inwardly. Dean was the first to speak up. "Who is it?"

The knob twisted exaggeratedly slow as the two men none of them wanted to see entered the room.

Randy Orton and Triple H.

Silence embodied the room at that point. The next couple of steps made by The Game and The Viper were the only sounds booming grandiosely off the walls. Coming to center the men, Hunter was the first to speak. His pleasantly light voice eased out of his smirking lips. "Gee Randy, two of the biggest men in the industry walk into the locker room and no one takes the time to acknowledge us?" Randy simply smirked in response, scoffing to Hunter. "I'm a little offended," Hunter faked disappointment.

"Hey, Hunter," Dean managed to mumble out.

"What was that?" Hunter held his hand to his ear.

Clearing his throat, Ambrose tried to speak louder but calmer than his raging soul wanted. "Hello, Sir." The end product was simply an amplified growl.

Randy smirked again and strolled over to Ambrose. He loomed in front of the smaller man expectantly. Slowly he barked, "Don't I get a 'Sir'?" The anger that flashed across the pale blue eyes only made the Viper's smirk turn into a full blown smile. Hunter stepped closer as well, cornering the young man from even thinking about any acts of violence against his champion.

"Well?" The C.O.O gestured. "Do what he says."

Dean's smoldering stare flickered between the two imposing men and then to his comrades. Seth's slack jawed wonder pleaded him to do something. Anything. While Roman hadn't looked up from the floor. He clenched his teeth before gritting out a villainous, "Hello, Sir."

The resounding slap that reverberated across the walls was second to the crash that bounced after. Seth jolted back towards the wall and covered his mouth from the surprised yelp that jumped out his throat. Stinging from the unexpected hit, Dean couldn't comprehend what happened. His head was reeling, his jaw was throbbing, the Game was smiling, and he was seeing red. On feline instinct alone, Ambrose rabidly charged at the chief operator, but was quickly stopped by the muscle bound champion. Orton forcefully yanked the collar around Dean's neck, pulling him uncomfortably close against him.

"Don't be stupid."

Randy's words came out in menacing hisses accompanied by his steely gaze. Ambrose huffed aggressively, his taped wrists balling up at his sides. The man was literally shaking as he fought to control himself. Soon the smirk was back to the snake's lips. He was in control. His grip on the collar didn't waiver as he wrenched Dean forward, reaching behind the man to grab hold of his tail.

Ambrose squeaked and scrambled to get away, but Randy slapped him hard across the face again. Dean wanted to grit his teeth, sneer with his fangs and show his ferociousness, but he couldn't help the light purr that was dragged from his throat. Aside from the ears atop his head, his tail was definitely his most sensitive area. With Randy stroking it, he just couldn't react the way he wanted to. He was easily reduced to a puddle of goop.

"What's wrong, Dean? You were so feisty a minute ago." The Viper taunted the man playfully, looking over to see the discomfort and embarrassment stretching across Seth's face. "I bet you get off on this kind of thing." Orton reaffirmed his grip on the dog collar and yanked Dean even closer in to his body, feeling the young man's heart pounding through his chest. "I wonder if Rollins does too."

Seth's eyes bulged out of his head and he looked between Randy and the approaching C.O.O. Dean struggled to pull himself together, growling with little passion at them. "Don't touch him!" He easily received another slap to the face for his efforts, but the assault didn't end there this time. As Ambrose fell to the floor, Randy quickly straddled him and rained a flurry of punches on him.

"Dean!" Rollins moved off the wall only to be blocked off by the ex wrestler.

"Easy there, Rollins." Triple H placed his hand atop Seth's color mixed length of hair, beginning to rub sensually at his ears. "Wouldn't want Randy to give you any of that. You're way too pretty to be manhandled. Dean's a fighter, he can take it. But you? Why, you're like a lap dog well...cat." Seth bit his lip, trying intensely to ignore the sensation coming from the boss caressing his ears.

Seth whimpered pathetically. Cracking his eyes, he gazed to the floor where Dean laid. Ambrose was fighting against the ravenous Viper who was trying to rip his clothes off at this point. His shirt was already gone and it looked like his belt was next to go. "But...Dean..."

"Don't worry about him. Randy just wants to play." The next sound following was Dean doubling over in pain from the hard punch Orton delivered to his gut. The belt was immediately tossed aside before Randy fought with Dean's pants. "And you know he plays kind of rough."

"Alright! That's enough!" Roman finally yelled above the commotion. Written on his face was rage exceeding well beyond the normal.

Triple H smiled calmly and stopped his massage on Seth. "He speaks!" He chuckled and eased closer to the man. "I wondered when you'd finally show some back bone again, Reigns."

Roman spoke through his clenched jaw, his fists shaking with fear and fury. "Let them leave."

"Though, after last time, I'm not sure if that's the best decision."

"Let them leave!" He demanded aggressively. His intense eyes commanding his declaration be met.

Hunter, however, was not phased in the least. "Now Roman," he began, "you and I both know that I don't listen to you. It doesn't work that way. I don't have to do what you say." Hunter looked behind him, seeing Randy starting to stomp all over Ambrose while keeping a concerned Seth at bay. "And neither does my champion."

"Hunter," Roman's eyes grew darkly pale before he growled lowly. "Let them leave."

The Game simply stared, laughing in Roman's face moments later. He patted the young man's shoulder and nodded. "Sure, they can leave." He snapped his fingers. Orton craned his neck towards the older businessman, Ambrose' collar in his grip once more. A plain nod caused the sneer to paint its way across Randy's face, and Dean was tossed over by Seth. Roman's eyes twitched in rage at the action, but they shifted back to Hunter at the sound of his voice. "Okay. You two, get out."

Looking up in turmoil, Seth cradled Dean's injuries in his lap. His wide eyes were permanently fixed on Roman. Blonde and brown strands shook in synch with his hair. "We're not leaving you in here, Rome! Not after last time!" Roman's head shot to the floor immediately at the memory, his soul cringing from the inside. "Those bruises just went away, Rome!"

"Didn't I tell you to go?" The Game rolled his eyes before nudging Randy. "Get them outta here, will you?"

Randy smirked as he began to slink towards Seth, surprisingly intercepted by Roman. "Move," he commanded.

"They don't need help leaving." Reigns growled. He turned to both of his comrades to exam their conditions. Dean was worse than usual; bruised on every piece of exposed skin, and borderline unconscious at this point. Poor Seth was the trembling emotionally disturbed child with an appearance that only further broke Roman's heart. Sighing deeply he bent down to gently guide both men to their feet. Arranging Ambrose carefully around Seth's shoulders, Roman lead them to the door. "Take Dean to the trainers room."

Seth turned around defiantly and whined. "Rome, you don't have to let them do this. Please, we could just leave all of it and..."

Roman hushed him with a soft kiss to the temple. "This is our dream, Seth. I don't mind sacrificing a piece of myself for our dream." Seth's ears flattened against his head once again and he swiped his eyes. "I don't mind giving up my body, but I can't let them have either of you. You both belong to me alone. Do you understand?"

"Why do you and Dean always ask that? Do I understand?" More tears fell from the youngest shield member. He shook his head, frustration and sadness overtaking him. "I'll never understand." Composing his emotions slightly, the man wiped his cheeks again. "I'll just take Dean now." he nearly whispered in defeat.

Roman could see how difficult this was for Seth. It was obvious how much all of this hurt him, but the man always stayed so strong in the end. Reigns cupped Seth's face with his slender fingers, kissing him once more. "Thank you."

Obediently Seth turned on his heels and carried Ambrose away, Roman closing the door behind him. With a sigh he turned around, coming chest to chest with the Viper. Hunter sat on the nearby bench and shook his head. "Roman." The sickly smooth way the name came out sent a chill down the big cats spine, drawing him into a state of alert similar to when he emerged from the shower some time ago. Left alone, he realized the situation he was in once again. "Ambrose, Rollins; they're the kind that top guys like us love to play with, but I don't have to tell you listen, I'm going to offer you the same deal I offered Randy ten years ago. " Hunter unbuttoned his suit jacket and folded it next to him. "Let me teach you to be an A+ player. With it, you get all the perks, all the fame, the women, the whatever. All you have to do is give up Dean and Seth. Stop protecting them. Stop guarding them. Stop worrying about them, and worry about Roman Reigns."

Betraying his teammates was unacceptable. Sure he was intimidated a bit, knowing what was to come but knowing Seth and Dean would live without feeling any of this abuse was much more appealing. Seth's laugh, Dean's dimpled smile...taking some punishment just to keep those things all to himself was worth it. He couldn't be phased on his decision. Roman's eyes displayed the insulted feeling, and the following silence explained his response.

With a sigh, Hunter stood up. "Well," he started calmly, "I guess we'll just keep you." Suddenly his tone grew menacing and he stripped off his belt. "Don't hold back this time, champ. He can take it."

Randy's eyes rolled back in his head momentarily at the thought and he grinned wickedly. He roughly snatched up the cat's tail, causing him to wince, before mocking."Let's have some fun, huh Big Cat?"

* * *

><p>And I leave it there :3<p> 


End file.
